Remember Me
by karinalu
Summary: Natsu berusaha melindungi Lucy dari sebuah mantra kegelapan. Namun mantra itu malah menghilangkan sebagian ingatan Natsu! Apa sajakah yang ia ingat? Bagaimana ia mengembalikan ingatannya kembali? / Lucy? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya / Mind to R&R? / Chap.6 Updated
1. Chapter 1

Halo halo! Karin-chan datang lagi dengan fic baru. Jangan lupa review biar Karin bersemangat '-')9

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Remember Me**

.

**Genre : Romance**

.

**Pair : NatsuXLucy**

.

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Gadis berambut pirang itu terengah-engah, hampir kehabisan napas. Tenaganya hampir habis setelah mengeluarkan beberapa roh bintangnya sekaligus. Namun musuhnya terlalu kuat. Bahkan untuk timnya, yang juga hampir kehabisan tenaga.

"N... Natsu..." Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan sebuah nama, memanggil nakamanya yang sudah lama ia cintai. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ruangan kelam itu sudah hancur, puing puing tembok hampir memenuhi ruangan itu. Sepi... Mencekam... Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi kecuali dirinya, Natsu dan wanita jahat itu. Gray yang sudah terluka parah dibawa pergi oleh Wendy, Happy dan Charle. Sementara Erza sedang melawan anak buah si nenek sihir. Dan sampai sekarang belum kembali.

"Karyuu no tekken!" Natsu menghantam musuhnya dengan tonjokkan apinya. Namun usahanya nampak tak berhasil karena sang musuh segera menghindar dan menyerang balik dari belakang Natsu, "Shadows Blow!" Dengan tiupan kecil namun mematikan, Natsu terhempas ke dinding. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Badannya penuh luka. Namun Natsu tak menghiraukannya.

"Fire's Dragon ROAR!" Natsu kembali meniup dengan semburan apinya.

"Secret Shadows Technique : Night of Terrors!" Ratusan kelelawar terbang menuju Natsu, diikuti lautan bayangan hitam yang menenggelamkan si raungan api.

"hah..h..hh..." Natsu kembali menabrak dinding. Ia mulai kehabisan napas.

"Sudah kehabisan energi eh Salamander?" Tanya sang penyihir dengan rambut hitam bergelombang, meledek Natsu yang sudah lemas.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art : Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu memutar badannya, menghasilkan api dahsyat yang penuh amarah.

"Shadow Shield!" Bayangan hitam nampak menutupi tubuh wanita yang bernama Atra Mallory, melindungi dirinya dari serangan Natsu. Yang hanya membuatnya mundur dan terjatuh ke lantai. "Huh, kau lumayan juga yah." Ucap Atra lagi-lagi meledek.

"Shadows Bashes!" Wanita itu meluncurkan serangannya lagi dengan cepat, sehingga tak bisa di tangkis Natsu. Ia terjatuh lagi, namun segera bangkit. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bangkit.

Bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Lucy yang juga penuh luka. Ia sangat ingin membantu Natsu, ia ingin merasa berguna. Namun ia tak bisa memanggil roh-roh bintangnya lagi.

"Loke!" Sahut Lucy lemas, melihat salah satu celestial spiritnya muncul dengan sendirinya. "Tolong aku, bantu Natsu! Aku mohon." Kali ini Lucy tak kuat menahan tangisnya, ia menangis sangat deras.

"_As you wish, my princess_." Loke kemudian berlari menuju wanita jahat itu.

"Lion Brilliance!" Seberkas cahaya terang menutupi penglihatan Lucy. Namun tak lama, karena cahaya dari Loke segera dimusnahkan oleh serangan Atra.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Shadow Clypeus!" Api Natsu tak bisa menembus tameng Atra!

"Clangentibus umbra!" Bayangan hitam berlari dan meledak hebat di sekitar Natsu dan Loke. Natsu terpelanting ke belakang.

"Gomenne, Hime..." Loke pun kembali ke Celestial Realm.

"Shadows Gladio!" Sebuah pedang besar dikelilingi aura kegelapan menghantam Natsu. Menusuk perutnya, mengucurkan darah seperti air mancur.

"NATSU!" Teriak Lucy. Kali ini ia tak bisa diam.

Natsu terjatuh, hampir tak sadarkan diri. Walau begitu ia bisa melihat Lucy mengeluarkan kunci Gemini, dan memanggil roh kembar itu. Dan semuanya menggelap.

"Gate of the Twins Key, I open thee, Gemi and Mini!"

"Eh gadis kecil ini masih mau bermain denganku?" Ucap Atra meledek, memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum licik.

"Gemi, Mini, berubahlah jadi aku!" Perintah Lucy pada kedua roh bintangnya itu. Gemi dan Mini menunduk, seraya berubah menjadi Lucy versi 2.0 (?)

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._"

"Eh?" Atra nampak kaget dengan mantra yang diucapkan Lucy dan kembaran sementaranya.

"_All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance..._"

"Urano... Urano Metria ne?" Ucap Atra nampak ragu, mengingat-ingat mantra itu.

"_With such shine. O Tetrabiblos..._"

"_Oh Deus tenebras... Ut Demonstra mihi tenebras delebit..._" Atra memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan deretan mantra. Natsu perlahan membuka matanya, ia melihat aura kegelapan di sekeliling Atra.

Lucy tak gentar dan meneruskan Urano Metrianya. Air matanya mengalir namun ia tetap berkonsentrasi. "_I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect became complete..._"

"_Omne delere anima... Quod est in corde..._"

'_Ah! Tunggu... sepertinya aku tahu mantra ini..._' Pikir Natsu.

"_Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven..._"

"_O Deus umbra..."_

Natsu melebarkan matanya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Lucy terkena mantra jahat itu. Tidak akan.

"_Demonstra mihi vestram tenebras!_"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCE!" Natsu berlari mendorong Lucy dan Lucy yang sebenarnya adalah Gemi dan Mini. Lucy terjatuh, tak sempat menyelesaikan Urano Metria. Gemi dan Mini kembali ke alamnya.

Namun mantra mematikan Atra telah mengenai Natsu. Membuatnya terjatuh dan diselimuti kegelapan.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy berteriak melihat partnernya terkapar tak berdaya. "KAU! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU HIDUP!" Lucy mengeluarkan fleuve d'étoiles-nya, berharap masih ada energi sihirnya yang tersisa. Air matanya terus mengalir, kali ini lebih deras. Sorot mata coklatnya sayu, namun penuh dengan amarah. Ia berjalan tertatih tatih menuju Atra, yang kini tersenyum penuh puas.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar, gadis kecil! Hahahaha!" Ledek Atra, kemudian tertawa keras.

Lucy pun berusaha berlari dan mencambuk Atra dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya. Sayangnya usahanya sia-sia karena Atra dengan mudah menghindari dari cambukan Lucy.

Lucy terus mencambuk. Dan Atra terus menghindar. Lucy mulai merasa tenaganya akan habis sekian detik lagi.

"Kurasa tugasku disini selesai, gadis lemah! Sebaiknya kau urus si dragon slayer tak berguna itu! Jaa~" Atra kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan kabut yang gelap yang memusingkan penglihatan. (?)

Lucy terbatuk-batuk, kemudian berlari menuju nakamanya yang 'tertidur lelap' dengan banyak luka dan darah di tubuhnya.

"Natsu! Natsu! Bangunlah!" Lucy memeluk Natsu. Kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berharap pria pangkuannya itu langsung terbangun dan menyunggingkan cengiran bodohnya. Air mata Lucy terus mengalir, membasahi wajah Natsu yang pucat dan penuh darah.

"Natsu! Bodoh! Bangunlah! Buka matamu bodoh!" Lucy berteriak, suaranya bergetar. Bahunya naik turun. Ia menyentuh pipi Natsu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Berusaha membersihkan darah dan luka yang menempel di wajahnya.

"BAKA! BANGUNLAH! MANA CENGIRAN BODOHMU ITU?! JIKA KAU MATI SIAPA YANG AKAN MASUK KE APARTEMENKU DENGAN SEMBARANGAN LAGI?! SIAPA YANG AKAN BERTENGKAR DENGAN GRAY LAGI?! SIAPA YANG AKAN DIMARAHI ERZA LAGI?! Hah... hah... hh.." Gadis itu mulai kehabisan energi. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menghirup udara. Makin lama semakin susah. Dadanya begitu sesak. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Namun ia justru malah menangis lebih deras, namun tak bersuara. Perasaannya begitu sedih, hatinya tersayat, melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai, tak berdaya di pangkuannya, dan ia tak bisa menolongnya.

"N...natsu..." Ucap Lucy dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. "Ji... ka... kau... mati..." Ia bersusah payah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu... siapa... yang... akan... membuat...ku... ter... senyum..."

"A.. aku... mencintaimu... Natsu... Drag... neel..." Bisik Lucy di telinga Natsu. Ia tersenyum tulus, masih berharap Natsu membuka matanya. Namun pandangannya semakin tak jelas. Telinganya berdengung, napasnya sudah tak karuan.

"NATSU! LUCY!" Panggilan dari Erza adalah kalimat terakhir yang Lucy dengar, sebelum semuanya menghitam.

* * *

Yosh! Bagaimana minna? Awalnya terlalu pendek ya? Jujur aja Karin-chan gak terlalu mahir buat adegan berantem huweee T-T Menurut kalian, dilanjutin atau dihapus? Review yaa! Aku sangat butuh pendapat kalian ;)

Jaa nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Minna! Karin-chan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini hehehe. Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review hihihi~ Balesnya entar ya dibawah (?) Happy Reading ^^

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Previous Story_

"_N...natsu..." Ucap Lucy dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. "Ji... ka... kau... mati..." Ia bersusah payah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu... siapa... yang... akan... membuat...ku... ter... senyum..."_

"_A.. aku... mencintaimu... Natsu... Drag... neel..." Bisik Lucy di telinga Natsu. Ia tersenyum tulus, masih berharap Natsu membuka matanya. Namun pandangannya semakin tak jelas. Telinganya berdengung, napasnya sudah tak karuan._

"_NATSU! LUCY!" Panggilan dari Erza adalah kalimat terakhir yang Lucy dengar, sebelum semuanya menghitam._

.

**Remember Me**

.

**Genre : Romance**

.

**Pair : NatsuXLucy**

.

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

Normal POV

Lucy berusaha membuka matanya. Berat, pikirnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Saat ia melek seutuhnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah putih, bersih, dan menyilaukan. '_Dimana aku? A.. apa aku ada di surga?_' Batinnya bertanya.

Dalam posisi berbaring di atas lantai yang juga putih dan bersih, Lucy berusaha bangun. Anehnya, ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Mengingat ia telah habis-habisan bertarung dengan seorang shadow mage yang menjadi buronan itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada orang satupun. Ia seperti berada dalam ruangan, yang tak ada ujungnya.

"NATSU!" Lucy berteriak kencang, berharap partnernya itu segera datang di hadapannya.

"SU...SU..SU!" Hanya suara mungilnya yang menggema.

"ERZA! WENDY! GRAY! HAPPY! CHARLE!" Ia terus menyerukan nama anggota timnya. Namun tak ada balasan. Hanya suaranya yang terdengar kembali karena pantulan.

"NATSUUUUU!" Lucy berteriak lagi. Kali ini suaranya mulai bergetar. Ia mulai ketakutan dan... kesepian. 'Kenapa disini begitu sepi?' Pikirnya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk. Air mata mulai menuruni pipi porselennya, yang kini bersih tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Hiks... Di... dimana aku... hiks..." Suara pelan Lucy diiringi dengan isak tangisnya, yang makin lama bertambah deras.

"NATSU! KAU ADA DIMANA?!"

"Na... Na... Na..." Lagi-lagi suaranya yang bergema.

"Lucy sayang..." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar di telinga Lucy. Ia kenal benar suara itu. Ia berusaha mengelap tangisannya, dan mencari sesosok wanita yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"Mama! Mama dimana?"

"Mama disini, sayang." Nampak seorang wanita berambut pirang, yang sangat mirip dengan Lucy. Ia menggunakan terusan panjang putih yang nyaris tak bernoda. Rambutnya tersanggul rapih dan dihiasi bulu-bulu putih. Wajahnya putih bersih, namun bibirnya pucat. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tulus. Begitu rindu akan putri semata wayangnya. Siapa lagi wanita itu kalau bukan Layla Heartfilia, ibunda dari Lucy Heartfilia.

"MAMAAA!" Lucy berlari ke arah mamanya. Ingin memeluk mamanya, melepas rindu yang sudah terlanjur dalam.

Namun Lucy terjatuh, menabrak sebuah dinding yang tak terlihat. Sedang mamanya tetap berdiri di tempat ia berada.

"Mama! Kenapa aku tak bisa memeluk mama?" Lucy bertanya dengan nada yang sangat sedih. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Mama tau, sayang. Mama rindu sekali denganmu. Namun kali ini kita hanya bisa bertatap muka." Jelas mamanya dengan nada yang sedih pula. Tapi Layla tidak menangis, justru ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Agar putrinya itu segera menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kenapa mama? Kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah mati?" Lucy bertanya lagi, berharap akan ada jawaban yang menyenangkan hatinya.

"Lucyku sayang, kamu masih hidup nak. Maka dari itu kita tak bisa bersentuhan." Jawab Layla lagi, kemudian tersenyum lagi dengan manisnya.

"Lalu aku ada dimana mama? Kenapa disini semuanya putih? Kenapa semua nakamaku menghilang? Apa... mereka sudah mati mama? Aku mohon jangan katakan mereka sudah mati mama... Aku mohon..." Tangisan Lucy menjadi semakin kencang. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia ingin sekali berada dalam pelukan mamanya. Lalu menangis sepuasnya, seperti ketika ia kecil dulu.

Hati Layla tersayat, melihat putrinya menangis begitu hebat. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia tak bisa memeluk putrinya untuk menenangkannya. "Lucy sayang maafkan mama, nak. Maafkan mama." Kali ini Layla tak berani menatap mata coklat Lucy. Ia tak tega memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mama... aku mohon... Ja...jangan katakan kalau mereka sudah..." Lucy tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. "Biarkan saja aku yang mati mama! Aku akan korbankan nyawaku agar mereka selamat dan hidup kembali." Lucy menatap wajah mamanya, air matanya terus mengalir. Namun ia akan melakukan segala hal agar bisa menyelamatkan nakamanya tercinta.

Layla tersenyum melihat betapa putrinya sangat menyayangi nakamanya, rela mengorbankan segalanya, bahkan jika nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Ia tak tega melihat putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Lucy, maafkan mama, sayang. Mama harus pergi..."

"Mama jangan pergi... aku mohon... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi mama..."

"Mama mohon jangan menangis lagi Lucy sayang. Kelak nanti kita akan bertemu lagi sayang... Namun ada sesuatu yang mama berikan padamu."

"Apa itu mama?"

"Ini..." Layla memberikan sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari berlian. Terdapat gambar sayap di ujung kunci yang indah itu. "Kunci dari Coraussell, seorang bidadari cantik, ia akan menjagamu dari bayangan kegelapan. Bahkan menyerangnya. Masih banyak yang bisa ia lakukan tapi mama tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi ingat, gunakan kunci itu di saat yang benar-benar tepat. Jika tidak, ia akan menghilang dan tak kembali lagi. Kau tidak perlu membuat kontrak dengannya, jika ia bertemu dengan celestial mage yang tepat, hati kalian akan bersatu." Jelas Layla menatap Lucy yang sudah memegang kunci berlian itu.

"Bagaimana mama tau aku celestial mage yang tepat?"

"Karena mama percaya padamu, sayang." Ucap Layla kemudian tersenyum pada putrinya. "Satu lagi Lucy, teruslah berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak mengerti mama. Maksudmu apa?"

"Jangan menyerah akan sesuatu, sayang. Mama akan selalu berdoa untukmu dan nakamamu." Layla tersenyum lembut. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. Layla berjalan kemudian menembus dinding yang tak terlihat itu. Ia memeluk putrinya, yang kini terisak lagi karena rasa rindunya yang membuncah. Lucy pun membalas pelukan mamanya tercinta, dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan mamanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sayang, berjanjilah pada mama agar selalu tersenyum dan jangan menyerah." Suara lembut Layla terdengar di telinga Lucy. Begitu halus dan begitu dekat. Lucy hanya mengangguk, sementara air matanya ia hapus. Kemudian Layla melepas pelukannya. Dan Lucy menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Anak mama memang paling hebat." Puji Layla. Kemudian sosoknya mulai menghilang, seperti debu yang ditiup angin. "Ingat janjimu pada mama?" Tanya Layla pada putrinya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang.

"Ingat, mama." Lucy tersenyum tulus. Kemudian mamanya pun menghilang. '_Sekarang aku harus kemana?_' Tanya Lucy dalam hatinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Lucy terjatuh dan menutup matanya rapat.

BRAK!

[Lucy POV]

Aku membuka mataku. Argh! Tubuhku masih terasa sakit luar biasa, seperti saat berperang tadi. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Aku menengok ke sekeliling, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini yang kulihat hanya kegelapan.

Hatiku menangis lagi. Aku ada dimana lagi sekarang? Kenapa disini gelap? Mama, aku ada dimana?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah cahaya. Aku memicingkan mata dan melihat bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari api! '_API! Natsu pasti ada disini!_' Pikirku bahagia. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit dengan susah payah.

"ARGH!" Tubuhku terjatuh lagi. Sial! Rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi bahkan sakitnya terasa dua kali lipat. Aku terus meringis kesakitan. Tak terasa air mataku turun dari pelupuk mata. Aku menangis semakin kencang, berharap ada orang yang mendengar tangisanku dan menolongku.

"Hey, jangan menangis..." Aku tak percaya! Itu... itu suara Natsu!

"NATSUUUU!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya, ternyata ia sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku menatap mata onyxnya lekat-lekat, melihat rambut pinknya yang berantakan, melihat wajahnya, yang sudah tak terluka lagi. Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas, membuat seberkas senyum manis untuk orang yang kucintai ini.

"Nah, gitu dong. Jangan nangis lagi!" Natsu balas menyunggingkan cengiran bodohnya itu.

"Natsuuuu!" Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Aku tak akan kehilangannya!

"Hey, santai... santai... Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

EH? Na... namamu... siapa? Apa aku salah dengar? "Maksudmu?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Iya, namamu siapa? Aku tak pernah liat kau sebelumnya." Jawab Natsu polos.

BOHONG! Natsu pasti bercanda, iya, ia pasti bercanda. "Hahaha, kau bercanda ya Natsu Baka!" Balasku tertawa renyah, namun tawa itu memudar ketika aku melihat Natsu terdiam, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bingung.

"K... ka...kau benar benar tidak tau... aku?" Suaraku kembali bergetar... Ayolah Natsu... Akui saja kalau kau hanya bergurau...

"Tidak." Jawab Natsu datar.

Hatiku seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang yang diasah jutaan kali. Perih. Aku menunduk, aku tau aku akan menangis sebentar lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Berusaha keras menahan tangis.

"J... jangan menangis lagi aku mohon!" Natsu menggenggam tanganku erat. Genggaman hangat yang begitu aku rindukan. Kemudian tangan kekar itu menghapus air mataku yang sudah keluar.

Aku mendongak, menatap wajah Natsu yang 'tidak mengenal'ku. Anehnya, yang kulihat mata onyxnya itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah maafkan aku." Natsu pun mengelap air matanya sendiri. "Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi."

"Baiklah." Jawabku tersenyum datar.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada yang riang. Kemudian menunjukkan grinnya yang khas.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

[Normal POV]

Tiba-tiba pandangan Lucy menggelap. Ia kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia ingin teriak namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras, menandakan intensitas sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Lucy-san! Lucy-san! Bangunlah!"

Lucy berusaha membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat kali ini adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang putih, klinik kecil Fairy Tail.

"Syukurlah Lucy-san sudah bangun!"

Lucy menengok ke samping kirinya. Ia melihat Wendy yang tersenyum manis, senang ketika nakamanya membuka matanya.

"Wendy, aku ada dimana?"

"Tentu saja di klinik guild Lucy-san. Kau telah tertidur selama 1 hari! Syukurlah kau membuka matamu segera. Aku sangat ketakutan tadi."

"Ketakukan? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tadi Lucy-san menangis dalam tidur, badanmu basah dipenuhi keringat dingin, tubuhmu bergetar hebat."

"Terimakasih Wendy-chan sudah membangunkanku." Lucy pun tersenyum pada Wendy. Lucy berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun ia tak bisa, kepalanya pening sekali.

"Ah Lucy-san tenang saja. Walaupun misi yang kita jalani gagal, semuanya sudah kembali sehat." Ucap Wendy, seolah tau apa yang Lucy pikirkan.

"Lucy sudah bangun?" Ucap seseorang yang baru memasukki klinik.

"Ah Erza-san!" Ucap Wendy menengok ke arah pintu, lalu kembali melihat Lucy, "Lucy-san sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Wendy pada Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Wendy kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Lucy bersama wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kau mau bertanya dimana Natsu, ne, Lucy?" Tanya Erza yang segera duduk di kursi yang tadi telah diduduki Wendy.

"Ano..." Lucy tampak salting karena pipinya sudah semerah rambut requip mage itu.

"Dia masih tertidur di ruang sebelah. Luka di tubuhnya sudah mulai sembuh, luka akibat tusukkan di perutnya juga perlahan mengering. Sekarang ia sedang ditunggui Lisanna. Tadi aku sedang menungguinya, lalu Lisanna masuk dan memberitahu bahwa sepertinya kau sudah bangun."

"Syukurlah..." Gumam Lucy pelan. Ia melihat ke arah kanan dan menemukan meja kecil, yang di atasnya terdapat segelas air mineral. Rasanya ia sangat haus sekali. Ia hendak mengambil gelas itu, namun tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar dan...

PRANG! Lucy menjatuhkan gelas itu. Seketika itu juga...

"MIRA-NEE! ERZA! WENDY-CHAN!" Terdengar suara Lisanna berteriak.

"Lucy, kau disini saja ya." Erza memerintahkan Lucy dan segera beranjak ke ruang sebelah, tempat dimana Natsu beristirahat. Sementara Lucy berharap Natsu tidak apa-apa.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ada apa Lisanna?" Suara Erza dan Mira berbarengan, memecah kekalutan Lisanna. Sementara Wendy menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Mira-nee! Erza! Wendy-chan! L...lihat Natsu!" Lisanna berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah Natsu. Natsu memunculkan gejala, seperti yang Wendy takutkan pada Lucy. Badannya berguncang hebat. Baju yang ia kenakan basah karena keringat yang terus mengucur dari segala arah(?).

Mira dan Erza berlari ke samping tempat tidur yang di tiduri sang dragon slayer. Mira menyentuh kening Natsu.

"Kyaah! Panas sekali!" Sahut Mira mengipas-ngipasi tangannya.

Sedang Erza menyentuh kaki Natsu. "D..dingin sekali! Seperti es!"

"Bagaimana ini Mira nee, Erza, Wendy-chan?" Tanya Lisanna dengan suara yang semakin panik.

"Ini juga terjadi pada Lucy-san! Namun suhu tubuhnya normal saja." Wendy menjelaskan kejadian yang tadi. Kemudian ia menyentuh badan Natsu, dan mengucapkan mantra yang bisa meredamkan demam. Namun sebelum Wendy menyelesaikan mantranya, ia terjatuh ke belakang. Seolah ada energi sihir yang menolak sihir Wendy.

"Wendy! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Erza seraya membantu Wendy berdiri.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Erza-san!" Wendy pun berdiri, mendekati Natsu lagi. "Sepertinya ada sihir jahat yang menolak sihirku..."

"Apa sebaiknya kita memanggil Porlyusica?" Tanya Lisanna pada 3 gadis itu.

Sebelum semuanya menjawab, Natsu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, yang sangat pelan. Hampir seperti berbisik.

"J...ja...ngan...men..nangis...la...gi...a...ku... mo..hon..." Suara Natsu terpotong-potong dan serak sekali. Seperti sudah tak minum air seharian. Keempat gadis itu pun mendekati Natsu mencoba mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan. Mereka melihat wajah Natsu terus mengeluarkan keringat. Matanya tetap terpejam.

Dan ajaibnya... seorang Natsu Dragneel menangis!

Tentu saja Lisanna, Mira, Wendy dan Erza shock melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Air mata Natsu mengalir dari mata kirinya, diikuti butiran air yang keluar dari mata kanannya. Sebelum ada yang mengelap air mata Natsu, bulir bulir air itu menguap, saking tingginya suhu tubuh, lebih tepatnya kepala Natsu.

"Aku akan memanggil Porlyusica!" Ucap Wendy, hendak berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, Erza menghentikannya. "Biar aku saja yang pergi, kau tetap disini. Kalau kalau Natsu bereaksi lebih parah lagi."

"HAI!" Wendy mengangguk, menuruti perintah Erza. Sementara Erza berlari, meninggalkan guild, menuju hutan tempat Porlyusica tinggal.

"Wendy! Wendy! Kemarilah!" Panggil Mira. Wendy pun berlari ke tempatnya semula.

Napas Natsu terengah-engah seperti sedang dikejar-kejar setan. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan dan ketakutan. Dan tidak ada yang tau apa yang Natsu sedang alami, kecuali Natsu sendiri.

"ma... af... kan... a... ku... "

"Maaf? Kepada siapa ia minta maaf?" Celetuk Mira pelan. Disambut dengan 'ssst'-an dari Wendy dan Lisanna, menandakan Mira harus diam sebentar. Mira pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mendengarkan Natsu lagi dengan seksama.

"A... ku... mo... hon... ja... ngan... me... nangis... la... gi..." Suara Natsu yang pelan berburu dengan napasnya, yang makin lama makin sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Wendy! Lakukan sesuatu!" Perintah Lisanna, tak tega melihat Natsu yang terlihat sangat tersiksa.

Wendy mengucapkan mantra lagi, kali ini mantranya berbeda.

"AAW!" Wendy terpental jauh ke ujung ruangan. Mira berlari mengejar Wendy, dan membantunya berdiri.

"Terimakasih Mira-san!" Ucap Wendy sambil meringis kesakitan. '_Sihir apa yang melekat di tubuh Natsu-san_?' Pikir Wendy. Dalam otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia jawab. Dan ia tak tau apa pertanyaannya itu akan terjawab atau tidak.

Sekarang Natsu sudah terdiam lagi. Napasnya tidak tersengal namun ia masih tetap bernapas, kali ini dengan tenang. Namun suhu tubuhnya tidak berubah, keringat dingin juga tak berhenti mengalir dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Disana ada Erza dan wanita tua berambut merah muda yang datang bersamanya.

"Grandine!" Sahut Wendy sedikit bahagia, berharap wanita itu bisa menyembuhkan Natsu.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tak boleh memanggilku begitu!" Ucap Porlyusica ketus. Wendy hanya mengangguk dan menunduk. "Mana yang sakit?" Lanjut Porlyusica, Erza pun membawanya mendekati Natsu yang terkapar di kasur.

Setelah Porlyusica memeriksa Natsu, ia menyuruh semuanya keluar. Kecuali Wendy, dan Natsu tentunya. (*Karin ditimpuk pake batu oleh readers*)

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Lucy POV]

Cekreeek! Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku membuka mataku, yang kuistirahatkan sebentar. Namun aku tak bisa masuk ke alam mimpi. Aku takut Natsu akan kenapa-napa.

Ah! Ternyata itu Mira! Tadikan ia berada di ruang sebelah. Ia pasti tau ada apa dengan Natsu!

"Tenang Lucy, sekarang sudah ada Porlyusica disana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Mira sebelum aku bertanya satu kalimat pun. Aku tersenyum tipis pada Mira. Ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Atau wajahku yang sangat mudah terbaca?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lucy?" Tanya Mira. Ah ya, aku bahkan lupa aku ada disini karena habis bertarung.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Mira. Aku malah mengkhawatirkan Natsu."

"Aku tau itu!" Ucap Mira dengan nada menggoda. "Kau suka Natsu kan?"

"E..eh?! Maksud...ku... bukan..." Kurasa pipiku sudah memerah, kurasakan detak jantungku lebih kencang dari biasanya. Miraaa kenapa kau bertanya seperti ituuu?

"Ne, Lucy, tak perlu berbohong lagi. Aku sudah tau kau menyukainya."

Aku hanya terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, apa ini Lucy? Kau memecahkan gelas?" Tanya Mira pelan. Ia melihat ke bawah meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurku.

"Astaga! Benar Mira. Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Lalu Lisanna memanggil Erza, jadi belum sempat dibereskan."

"Santai saja Lucy. Kau malah harus istirahat. Kau belum beranjak dari tempat tidurmu kan?" Tanya Mira, wajahnya nampak khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskannya. Tunggu sebentar ya Lucy!" Mira pun keluar klinik. Dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sapu dan plastik.

Setelah membereskan pecahan-pecahan gelas itu, Mira pun duduk di sampingku. Lalu kami berbincang tentang berbagai hal. Tak lama pintu klinik terbuka lagi.

"Mira-nee! Natsu sudah bangun!" Gadis berambut putih pendek nampak di balik daun pintu.

"Ah Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa disini sendirian?" Tanya Mira lembut. Sebelum aku mengangguk, Lisanna menghampiriku.

"Ohiya, Lucy, nanti Porlyusica ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Sepertinya ada yang ia tanyakan tentang Natsu." Jelas Lisanna padaku. Aku pun mengangguk. Sudah kuduga, karena hanya aku yang terakhir bersama Natsu sebelum ia diserang oleh penyihir jahat itu.

Setelah Mira dan Lisanna keluar, Porlyusica masuk dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hey manusia. Kau bersama si pinky itu sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Porlyusica padaku. Aku hanya bersweatdrop ketika ia memanggil Natsu dengan sebutan 'pinky', padahal rambutnya juga berwarna pink...

"Ya, dan sebelumnya ia diserang oleh seorang shadow mage, yang mengucapkan deretan mantra yang tidak ku mengerti." Jelasku sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Mantra apa itu?"

Ah. Lucy bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa lupa.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa mantra itu."

"Hm, baiklah. Setelah dia terkena mantra itu lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia terjatuh, badannya diselimuti bayangan yang gelap. Lalu tak sadarkan diri."

Wanita itu kemudian menulis sesuatu. Kebetulan Wendy melewati pintu klinik yang terbuka, lalu Porlyusica memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Gra-ah-Porlyusica-san?" Tanya Wendy setengah gugup.

"Ini, kau cari bahan-bahan ini. Lalu minumkan pada si pinky itu. Aku pamit dulu." Porlyusica menyerahkan selembar kertas tadi pada Wendy. Kemudian ia berjalan, hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Terimakasih Porlyusica-san!" Ucapku dan Wendy berbarengan. Lalu Wendy angkat bicara lagi, "Gr-Porlyusica-san, mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah!" Jawab wanita tua itu singkat, padat, dan ketus, lalu berjalan cepat ke luar guild.

Wendy tertunduk lesu, "Lucy-san, bolehkah aku menemanimu lagi?"

"Tentu saja Wendy, aku sangat senang bila ada yang menemaniku. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Levy-chan?" Tanyaku pada Wendy. Aku belum melihat sahabatku yang berambut biru itu masuk atau lalu lalang di luar klinik.

"Levy-san belum pulang dari misinya bersama Gajeel-san dan Phanterlily."

"Oh iya ya, mereka kan sedang pergi misi ya, kurasa mereka memang sengaja berlama-lama hihihihi." Kami tertawa kecil. Lalu Wendy nampak serius membaca kertas dari Porlyusica.

"Ah, apa kau masih merasa sakit Lucy-san?"

"Aku sudah baikkan Wendy-chan. Malah aku sudah merasa sehat kembali." Memang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari saat aku bangun tadi. Apalagi, sebelum Porlyusica memanggil Wendy, ia telah menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Wendy memasang senyum manisnya.

"Wendy, maukah kau membantuku melihat Natsu?"

"Tentu saja Lucy-san! Mari aku bantu kau berdiri."

Aku bisa bangun sendiri dari posisi tidurku. Saat aku hendak berdiri, aku mendengar suara gemerincing dari kumpulan kunci roh bintangku. Aku melihat ada kunci yang berkilauan, terpantul sinar lampu. Ah benar saja, kunci itu terbuat dari berlian, dan ada lambang sayap di ujungnya. Ini kan kunci Coraussell, yang diberikan mama dalam mimpiku. Jadi... mimpi itu benar? A..apakah Natsu juga akan tidak ingat denganku...?

"Lucy-san kenapa?" Wendy nampaknya mengetahui aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita segera pergi ke sebelah." Jawabku kemudian menyunggingkan senyumku pada gadis kecil berambut biru di hadapanku.

Wendy pun membantuku berdiri. Syukurlah sihir Porlyusica benar-benar berfungsi. Kakiku sudah tak terasa begitu sakit lagi ketika berjalan. Walaupun luka-luka besar seperti yang ada di betisku, dan di lenganku, masih terasa sedikiiit perih.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ne, aku sangat tidak beruntung." Gumamku pelan. Aku melihat Natsu kembali tertidur pulas. Mungkin efek pengobatan dari Porlyusica tadi. Begitu kata Wendy.

Kali ini aku duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Natsu. Di ruangan kecil ini hanya tersisa aku dan Natsu. Mira langsung mengajak semuanya keluar saat tau aku ingin menjenguk Natsu. Dasar...

Aku melihat kunci berlian yang ada di tanganku sekarang. Kata mama, tidak perlu membuat kontrak. Dan harus memanggilnya di saat yang benar-benar genting. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengannya?

"Lucy-san!" Sebuah suara wanita memanggilku. Lebih tepatnya, seperti suara gadis kecil. Aku kaget dan menengok ke sekelilingku. Lagi, tak ada orang selain aku dan Natsu.

"Lucy-san, ini aku Coraussell. Mulai sekarang aku adalah roh bintangmu."

"Kau ada dimana?" Bisikku pelan. Mungkin dia spirit yang tak terlihat.

"Hihihi, Lucy-san lucu sekali. Aku ada dalam pikiranmu Lucy-san, lebih tepatnya, hatimu. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan akan terdengar olehku. Dan hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suaraku."

Aku tersenyum senang. Ah, Coraussell?

"Ya Lucy-san?"

Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Cora?

"Tentu saja Lucy-san, namaku memang sulit disebut. Hihihi"

Dan kau tak perlu memanggilku Lucy-san. Panggil aku Lucy, mulai sekarang aku sahabatmu.

"Benar apa kata mamamu dan spirit-spirit lainnya, kau master yang sangat baik hati, Lucy."

Kau berlebihan, Cora. Dan terimakasih, hihihi...

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Hey!" Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Hoahmm. Ya, aku tertidur setelah membuat 'kontrak' dengan Cora. Dan... Natsu sudah bangun!

"Natsu! Kau sudah bangun! Kau tau, aku baru saja mau menjengukmu. Aku sudah susah payah berjalan kesini dibantu oleh Wendy. Taunya kau tertidur lagi. Dasar kebo!" Candaku pada Natsu. Ah, betapa aku merindukan suaranya. Tak kusadari air mata mengalir dari mataku. Tenang saja, ini adalah air mata bahagia.

"Hey, jangan menangis..."

"Maafkan aku..." Aku mengelap air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaikku pada Natsu, meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Nah, gitu dong. Jangan nangis lagi!" Natsu kemudian memamerkan grinsnya yang bodoh itu. Tunggu... aku rasa aku sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya... jangan-jangan...

"Natsu... kau tau siapa aku?" Tanyaku agak sedikit ragu, dan takut. Takut akan mendapat jawaban seperti dalam mimpi burukku.

"Oh iya benar. Namamu siapa?"

JGER! Rasanya sebongkah petir besar menyambarku. Ti..tidak mungkin... Aku pasti salah dengar lagi. "Maksudmu?" Bodoh, kenapa aku mengulangi pertanyaanku persis seperti dalam mimpi. Ketakutan benar-benar menyelubungi otakku. Dapat kurasa kini mataku berkaca-kaca, aku segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Iya, namamu siapa? Aku tak pernah liat kau sebelumnya." Jawab Natsu polos. TEPAT seperti sebelumnya. "Kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian menunduk lagi, berusaha menahan tangisanku.

"Maaf jika aku tak mengenalmu." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang sedih, lebih tepatnya, kecewa. "Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

Aku terdiam. Membeku dalam posisiku yang menunduk. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Aku bahkan tak berani melihat wajahnya. Kenapa... kenapa ia melupakanku...

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki memasukki ruangan.

"Ah Erza! Kau tau siapa gadis ini? Dia mengenalku. Dia bilang namanya Lucy. Apa kau kenal dia, ne, Erza?"

PRANG!

Aku menengok ke arah seseorang yang ternyata adalah Erza. Sebuah piring, kurasa, diatasnya terdapat strawberry cake kesukaan Erza, telah hancur, bersatu dengan pecahan piring yang mengalasinya. Wajah Erza terlihat sangat kaget. Ia melihat ke arahku. Dan tak kusadari bendungan air mataku telah pecah. Kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

Kenapa aku selalu membuat Lucy tak sadarkan diri hahaha. Gomen ne Lucy ._. Karin-chan ngebut banget ini, mengingat pulsa modemku bakal habis dan kantong lagi seret jadi... begitulah.

Karin-chan bakal bales review dulu yaaa

**Reka Amelia** : Baiklah, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu tring tring tring *muter muter tongkat ibu peri* Hihihi, sudah kilat kan? ;)

**RyuuKazekawa** : Terimakasih ^^ Iya nih kurang greget, Karin bukan spesialis adegan bertarung hahahaha~ Semoga chappie yang ini lebih bagus dari sebelumnya yaaa

**Nshawol56 **: Hihihi cucok bingit *dilempar sendal* Natsu gak mati kok :') Aku gak rela Lucy kehilangan soulmatenya hixhixhix

**Hana Hii-chan** : Hana-chan! Hihihi, ini udah dilanjutin kok. Terimakasih ihihihihi, kali ini Karin bikin penasaran lagi gak? Hohoho

**Nnatsuki **: Muahaha, terimakasih nana-chan ^^ Karin bener-bener berusaha buat adegan bertarungnya hihihihi...

**Ananda anfi** : haduh jangan sedih dong... Nanti Karin juga ikutan sedih Hehehe, ini udah dilanjutin kok~

**Yodontknow **: Aye! Ini sudah dilanjutkan hihihi...

**Vanessa Synyster** : Waah gak nyangka ada yang bilang berantemnya seru hihihi, terimakasih ya vany-chan! ^^

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview dan sudah membaca! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi muehehehe. Karena pulsa modem habis, Karin-chan gak tau mau update kapan... Tapi Karin akan usahakan beli pulsa modem secepatnya hihihihi

Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya udah punya pulsa modeeem! Btw, sudah berapa lama Karin gak update hihihihi. Gomen ne...(padahal baru sebentar)... Langsung aja ya~

**Disclaimer**

Bukan Karin kok yang punya Fairy Tail, itu adalah milik Mashima-sensei...

* * *

_Previous Story_

"_Ah Erza! Kau tau siapa gadis ini? Dia mengenalku. Dia bilang namanya Lucy. Apa kau kenal dia, ne, Erza?"_

_PRANG!_

_Aku menengok ke arah seseorang yang ternyata adalah Erza. Sebuah piring, kurasa, diatasnya terdapat strawberry cake kesukaan Erza, telah hancur, bersatu dengan pecahan piring yang mengalasinya. Wajah Erza terlihat sangat kaget. Ia melihat ke arahku. Dan tak kusadari bendungan air mataku telah pecah. Kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri._

.

**Remember Me**

.

**Genre : Romance**

.

**Pair : NatsuXLucy**

.

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

[Natsu POV]

Gelap. Dimana aku? Argh. Rasa sakit menyelubungi tubuhku. Sial! Aku tak tau lagi si Atra jelek itu pergi kemana setelah menyerang Lucy dengan mantra jahat itu. Untung saja aku segera menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana dengan Lucy? Kuharap dia selamat.

Aku berusaha bangun dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Tak ada satupun tanda kehidupan. Semuanya gelap. A... a...apa aku sudah... mati?

"NATSU!" Ah! Itu suara Lucy!? Aku terus berlari ke segala arah. Namun yang kutemukan hanyalah gelap.

"ERZA! WENDY! GRAY! HAPPY! CHARLE!"

"NATSUUUU!"

"AKU DISINI LUCE!" Aku berusaha berteriak kencang. Namun sepertinya Lucy tak mendengar suaraku.

"Hiks... hiks.. hiks..." Suara tangisan?

"H...hey jangan menangis Luce!"

"NATSU! KAU ADA DIMANA?!"

"AKU DISINIIIII!" Aku berteriak kencang sekali lagi. Namun Lucy tak membalasku. Bahkan tak muncul lagi. Dimana dia?

"Hey, Salamander!" I..itu suara Atra!

"Dimana kau? Apa yang kau mau dariku?!" Tanyaku was was. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, lagi lagi aku tak menemukan satu orang pun.

"Kau tak akan melihat ku, ne, bocah bodoh..."

"Apa yang kau mau?!"

"Huh, sayang sekali mantraku mengenaimu. Padahal aku ingin sekali gadis blondie itu yang kena..." Ucap Atra dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat. Cih.

"Kenapa kau menyerang Lucy dengan mantra itu?"

"Huh? Kau masih ingat blondie?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat!"

"Ara ara, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disini..."

"M..maksudmu apa?!"

"Tak usah mengelak Salamander. Rasanya mantra ku kemarin tak kan berguna, cih."

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyerangku dari belakang. "ARGH!" Aku terjatuh ke depan. Sial. Dimana wanita jelek itu?!

"Fire's Dragon Fist! ... Eh?!" A...api ku tak keluar? Bagaimana mungkin?!

"Sihirmu tak akan berguna disini bocah api..."

"Apa yang kau mau dari Lucy?!"

"Hmm... harus kah aku menjawabnya? Biar kupikir pikir dulu... Tentu saja aku mau merebut kekuatannya muahahahaha!" K.. kekuatan Lucy? "Tapi kau tau? Mantranya meleset padamu juga tidak masalah. Hm.. sayangnya... kau masih ingat dia ya bagaimana dong?"

"Untuk apa kau merebut kekuatan Lucy?!"

"Hm, kau tak tau tinggal dia dan gadis Sabertooth yang memiliki 12 kunci zodiak? Yukino adalah tugas mudah untukku. Sekarang tinggal Lucy, sayangnya ada bocah pinky yang menhalangi jalanku. Tapi tak apa, aku sudah punya rencana kedua, tentu saja kau yang akan menjadi rencanaku, sebagai tanggung jawabmu karena sudah menghancurkan rencana pertamaku. Shadows Wheel!" Ah! Serangannya muncul dari segala arah!

"Fire's Dragon Roar!" Tapi usahaku sia-sia...

"Sudah kubilang sihirmu tak akan berguna disini. Huh, kau ini ngeyel banget yah. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menjalankan rencanaku lebih cepat... Shadows Darkest Secret, Amneombra!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sa...sakit sekali kepalaku! Aku terjatuh dan menutup mataku erat erat. Tapi, aku harus bangkit. "Fire's Dragon Claw!" Aku berusaha bangun dan menyerang ke segala arah.

"Umm... kurasa aku harus pergi... Jaa~"

"Hey! Jangan pergi kau pengecut! ... ARGH!" Seperti ada ribuan pedang yang menusuk otakku. Aku berusaha keras melihat ke segala arah. Ah! Ada pintu. Aku harus kesana! Mungkin itu jalan keluar!

BRAK!

Berhasil! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh sampai tidak melihat pintu itu ya? (Karin: baru sadar kau bodoh ne Natsu? -_-)

"ARGH!" Suara siapa itu? Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." D...dia menangis?

Kemudian aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang terkapar di lantai. Ia sepertinya menangis kesakitan... Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu. Aku mendekatinya dan, ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak mengenal gadis pirang itu.

"Hey, jangan menangis." Ucapku, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"NATSUUUU!" Ia mengenalku? Sang gadis duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Mata kami bertemu. Mata coklatnya yang lembut. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata ini... tapi dimana? Sial. Aku tidak ingat.

Sebelum larut dengan pikiranku, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Entah kenapa aku seperti merindukan senyuman itu. Ada perasaan tenang yang menyelimuti hatiku. "Nah, gitu dong. Jangan nangis lagi!" Sahutku bahagia, kemudian menunjukkan grins terbaikku.

Tak kusangka-sangka, ia langsung memelukku erat. "Natsuuu!" Siapa sebenernya gadis ini? Ia mengenalku tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Mungkin ... fans? #Plak

"Hey, santai... santai... Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Rasa penasaran tak bisa hilang dari otakku. Air muka gadis itu berubah, senyum manisnya memudar. Berganti dengan raut wajahnya yang kaget. Entah kenapa aku merasa salah menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Iya, namamu siapa? Aku tak pernah liat kau sebelumnya." Jawabku.

"Hahaha, kau bercanda ya Natsu Baka!" Kemudian ia tertawa, yang bisa kubilang sepertinya ia tertawa paksa. Namun aku hanya terdiam, bingung, tak mengerti mengapa ia tertawa.

"K... ka...kau benar benar tidak tau... aku?" Sial! Kenapa suaranya bergetar! Rasanya hatiku tertusuk mendengar suaranya yang hampir seperti orang mau menangis. Namun, aku harus jujur menjawabnya.

"Tidak."

Sontak sang gadis menunduk. Dapat kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku tau pasti ia sedang menahan tangisannya. Hatiku makin tertusuk, tiba-tiba air mataku keluar dari ujung mataku, tanpa kusadari.

"J... jangan menangis lagi aku mohon!" Aku menggenggam tangannya erat erat. Tangan mungilnya begitu dingin. Aku berusaha menghangatkan tangan itu. Aku melihat wajahnya yang masih tertunduk. Natsu bodoh! Kenapa kau membuat seorang gadis menangis?! Aku pun mengelap air mata sang gadis. Pipinya begitu lembut namun sedikit pucat. Ia akhirnya mendongak, menatap wajahku. Ia menatap ku dengan wajah heran.

"Ah maafkan aku." Aku mengelap air mataku. "Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi."

"Baiklah." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum datar. Baiklah, setidaknya ia sudah tidak menangis.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku dengan semangat, menyunggingkan cengiranku. Kuharap dengan itu dia tak bersedih lagi.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lucy? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya." Ujarku. Namun tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang. Dan kini tinggal aku sendirian.

"Hey! Kau dimana?!" Aku berlari ke segala arah. Aku tak dapat menemukan gadis itu, Lucy. Rasanya ada sesuatu dengan gadis itu. Tapi kurasa aku belum pernah menemuinya, atau bahkan mendengar namanya. Tatapan matanya begitu lembut. Pelukannya begitu hangat. Senyumannya yang manis. Suaranya, yang sepertinya sangat kurindukan. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku merindukan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku temui?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat lagi. Namun berbeda. Aku merasakan sihir. Aku menutup mataku. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara. Aku pun membuka mataku. Ah kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali.

.

.

.

"Ah! Natsu-san sudah bangun!" Terdengar suara gadis kecil yang kedengarannya sangat bahagia.

Aku melirik ke sampingku. Ada seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua, rambutnya di kuncir dua. Sementara di samping kiriku ada seorang wanita tua, berambut merah muda, dengan tusuk bergambar bulan di sanggulnya. Sepertinya wanita yang bernama Porlyusica itu sedang mengobatiku.

"Natsu-san tidak apa-apa? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Wendy. Kurasa kepalaku sedikit pusing. Dan badanku masih sakit-sakit. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari saat aku terjatuh tadi."

"Tadi? Natsu-san sudah tertidur selama satu hari tau."

"Wendy, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Porlyusica pun angkat bicara.

"Oh, baiklah. Natsu-san, aku pergi sebentar. Akan kupanggilkan Lisanna-san kemari untuk menemanimu."

"Terimakasih Wendy." Balasku singkat.

Wendy dan Porlyusica meninggalkan ruanganku. Lisanna kemudian masuk dan tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang manis sekali. Tapi rasanya aku ingin melihat senyum lain.

Lisanna menanyakan kabarku, dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku mengigau seperti dalam mimpiku. Ya, kurasa itu hanya mimpi. Bukan suatu pertanda. Tapi gadis _blonde_ itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Mungkin Lisanna mengenalnya, namun kurasa aku tak akan bertanya sekarang.

"Sebentar ya Natsu, aku akan memberitahu orang-orang kau sudah bangun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi ya." Aku hanya mengangguk. Masih memikirkan gadis itu. Namun semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin kepalaku terasa sakit. Shadow mage itu benar-benar gila! Seingatku dia menyerangku dengan mantra... mantra apa ya? Aku pikun sekali rasanya.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Seekor exceed biru terbang memasukki ruanganku. Ia segera datang kepelukanku.

"Happy!"

"Natsu aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Hah, bilang saja kau lapar dan segera ingin memancing denganku hahaha!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Setelah Happy, kemudian Mira menjengukku. Namun lama-lama aku mulai mengantuk. Mungkin aku perlu beristirahat lagi. Ada seberkas rasa rindu, ingin memimpikan gadis manis itu lagi. Namun sayangnya, aku tak memimpikannya. Bahkan aku tak bermimpi apa-apa. Namun dalam tidurku, aku seperti mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang mengobrol. Tapi aku tak mendengar suara orang lain yang harusnya menjadi partner mengobrolnya. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja...

Dan ketika aku bangun, aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di ruanganku. Mungkin mereka tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Sampai kulihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang! T-tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia gadis yang ada dalam mimpiku! Lalu... siapa dia? Sayangnya ia sedang tertidur dengan posisi menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangan mungilnya, sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tunggu, ia tertidur di sampingku... Apa dia... menungguiku?

Rasa penasaran tak dapat lagi kutahan. Aku menyenggol nyenggol bahunya. "Hey!"

Ia akhirnya bergerak. Mengucek-ngucek matanya, kemudian mendongak ke arahku. "Natsu! Kau sudah bangun! Kau tau, aku baru saja mau menjengukmu. Aku sudah susah payah berjalan kesini dibantu oleh Wendy. Taunya kau tertidur lagi. Dasar kebo!" Celotehnya panjang lebar. W..wajahnya sama persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku! Apa ini suatu pertanda? Tapi aku tak mengenalnya, dan ia tau namaku! Di sela-sela pertengakaranku dengan pikiranku sendiri, dari mata gadis itu meluncurkan beberapa bulir air mata.

"Hey, jangan menangis..."

"Maafkan aku..." Ia mengelap air matanya. Kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman manisnya, seperti yang ia sunggingkan dalam mimpiku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tanpa ia sadari aku mencubit punggung tanganku. Dan sepertinya aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Nah, gitu dong. Jangan nangis lagi!" Walaupun aku membalas senyuman manisnya, raut wajahnya nampak seperti... ketakutan?

"Natsu... kau tau siapa aku?" Tanyanya dengan nada seperti orang ketakutan. Namun ia masih memaksakan sebuah senyuman, yang jelas jelas adalah senyum paksaan. Tapi pertanyaannya... Apa ia dapat membaca pikiranku?

"Oh iya benar. Namamu siapa?" Tanyaku padanya. Namun sepertinya aku salah bertanya. Senyumnya langsung memudar. Raut ketakutannya sekarang ditambah dengan kekagetan.

"Maksudmu?" Kemudian ia menunduk, seperti hendak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Iya, namamu siapa? Aku tak pernah liat kau sebelumnya." Ia tak menjawab. "Kau mengenalku?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk. Dan masih menunduk.

"Maaf jika aku tak mengenalmu." Ucapku dengan sebersit rasa sedih dan kecewa. Namun aku tetap penasaran dengan gadis ini. Jika memang benar namanya seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku... "Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Hah! Benar! Ia gadis yang kutemui dalam mimpiku!

Namun aku malah melontarkan kalimat yang juga kuucapkan dalam mimpiku. "Lucy? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

Dia tetap diam, tak mau menjawabku. Tapi aku memang tidak bertanya apa-apa. Kemudian aku melihat sosok wanita berambut merah panjang memasuki ruanganku, membawa sepotong kue strawberry, yang kurasa akan dia makan sendirian. Tunggu, mungkin ia tau gadis ini!

"Ah Erza! Kau tau siapa gadis ini? Dia mengenalku. Dia bilang namanya Lucy. Apa kau kenal dia, ne, Erza?"

PRANG!

Erza menjatuhkan kuenya. Tidak mungkin! Kenapa ia terlihat sangat kaget dengan pertanyaanku? Apa aku salah bertanya? Lebih sialnya lagi, ia akan membunuhku karena membuatnya menjatuhkan _strawberry cake_-nya! Matilah kau Natsu Dragneel!

Dan sang gadis pirang menengok ke arah Erza. Erza pun menengok ke arahnya. Kenapa tak ada yang menengok ke arah ku? #plak

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh dari kursinya, tak sadarkan diri.

"LUCY!" Erza berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu, jadi benar namanya Lucy...

[Normal POV]

Erza segera berlari ke arah Lucy. Ia menggendong Lucy ke pangkuannya, karena sebelumnya Lucy pingsan dengan posisi yang salah, tertiban kursi. Erza menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Lucy, berharap gadis itu segera bangun.

Mira berlari memasuki ruangan Natsu. Ia pun kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Natsu yang sudah bangun namun pandangannya kosong, Erza yang sedang duduk dilantai dengan Lucy di pangkuannya dan Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri. Terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat piring pecah yang menimbulkan suara, yang membuatnya segera berlari ke ruang itu.

"Mira, bantu aku!" Erza memerintahkan Mira untuk membantunya membawa Lucy kembali ke klinik.

Setelah Lucy diletakkan di kasur klinik, Erza kembali ke ruangan Natsu, bersama Gray yang baru datang.

Erza memasukki ruangan Natsu dan melihat kue stoberinya yang sudah hancur lebur bersama pecahan piring. Gray juga melihatnya, namun dengan raut muka ketakutan karena sebentar lagi Erza akan membunuh seseorang yang membuat kuenya seperti itu. Namun Erza malah menghiraukannya, dan menyuruh Gray untuk membersihkan piring dan kuenya. Tentu saja Gray langsung sigap membersihkan pecahan kaca dan krim beserta kue berwarna _pink_ itu, ketakutan bila tidak melakukannya, ia akan dibunuh oleh sang requip mage.

"Natsu!" Erza mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Natsu. Natsu akhirnya sadar dari 'masa bengong'nya. Namun anehnya ia tak membalas panggilang Erza. "Heh! Natsu! Kau mau mati di tanganku ya?!" Erza pun melempar death glarenya ke arah Natsu.

"T-ti-dak Erza!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau maksud dengan pertanyaan tadi? Kau becanda ya?"

"Tentang gadis pirang itu kan?" Erza pun kaget dengan ucapan Natsu yang memanggil Lucy dengan sebutan 'gadis pirang'.

"Kau tidak mengenal Lucy?" Tanya Erza, berusaha kalem walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat _shock_.

"Kami baru berkenalan tadi. Hm, sebenarnya tidak. Ia mengenalku terlebih dahulu, aku tak tau darimana ia mengenalku. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya, maka dari itu aku bertanya namanya. Dan aku bertanya padamu apa kau mengenal gadis itu?"

Secara refleks Erza menjedotkan kepala Natsu ke tembok di belakangnya.

"AAW! Geez, apa yang kau lakukan Erza?" Ucap Natsu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mulai benjol, padahal sudah dibalut perban karena lukanya yang sebelumnya.

"Menyadarkanmu dari candaanmu." Jawab Erza singkat. Masih menatap Natsu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"C..ca..candaan apa maksudmu? Aku benar benar tak kenal gadis itu!" Natsu pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kita pergi melakukan misi dengannya, yang membuat semua badanmu sakit dan terluka! Kau menyerang Atra terakhir kali dengannya! D... dia... dia bersama denganmu dan menjagamu saat kau tak sadarkan diri sebelum aku datang!" Erza membentak Natsu dengan segala fakta yang ada. Wajah Natsu pun mengkaku, dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bersamaku? Aku menyerang Atra sendirian, Erza!" Kali ini Natsu ngotot, tak mau kalah walaupun kali ini lawannya adalah seorang Erza Scarlet.

"Sendirian?" Erza mengulangi lagi kata-kata Natsu, tak yakin dengan kalimat sang dragon slayer. Sang dragon slayer hanya mengangguk dengan yakin.

PLAK! Erza menampar pipi Natsu. Yang ditampar hanya meringis, seperti tak berani mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupakan partnermu, Bodoh!"

"P...pa...partner?"

"Hah! Sudahlah Natsu! Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar. Siapa tau otakmu akan membenarkan diri sendiri ketika aku pergi." Erza pun meninggalkan Natsu yang kesal karena sudah dibuat bingung. Sebenarnya Natsu juga telah membuat Erza bingung. Erza melihat Mira yang menunggu di luar ruangan. Di klinik sudah ada Lisanna yang menjaga Lucy, begitu kata Mira. Dan Erza menjelaskan semuanya pada Mira. Tentu pula Erza menjelaskannya pada master. Yang sekarang juga kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ckreek... Wendy memasuki ruangan Natsu membawa segelas cairan obat yang sudah ia ramu. Tentu dengan petunjuk dari Porlyusica. Wendy pun shock dengan apa yang ia dengan dari Mira, yang menjelaskan konflik antara Natsu dengan Lucy. Namun Wendy memasukki ruang Natsu dengan tenang. Ia menemui Natsu yang kembali memasang wajah bengongnya ditambah tatapannya yang kosong.

"Natsu-san?"

"Ah, ya Wendy?"

"Kau mau meminum obat ini? Aku sudah meramunya, resep langsung dari Porlyusica."

"Arigatou Wendy." Natsu pun menenggak segelas penuh larutan obat itu.

"Natsu-san? Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Wendy bertanya dengan nada yang ragu. Natsu hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas pertanyaan Wendy.

"Ini tentang misi terakhir kita kemarin... Kau menyerang Atra sendirian?"

"Hah... Rasanya aku sudah bosan ditanyai itu walaupun kau orang kedua yang menanyakannya padaku." Ucap Natsu dengan nada yang datar. Kali ini ia tak menatap Wendy, matanya menatap apapun yang ada di hadapannya, walaupun hanya sebuah tembok putih.

"K..kalau begitu aku tidak jadi –" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Natsu memotong Wendy.

"Ya, aku menyerangnya sendirian. Kau membawa Gray pergi bersama Happy dan Charle. Sedangkan Erza menyerang anak buah Atra yang menghadang kami sebelumnya. Aku benar kan?"

Wendy pun semakin gelisah, namun terus bertanya. "Apa Natsu-san ingat apa yang terjadi saat kalian bertarung?"

"Hm, itu hanya pertarungan biasa. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Apa yang terjadi terakhir kali sebelum Natsu-san pingsan?"

"Terakhir kali yang kuingat dia menyerangku dengan sebuah mantra... tapi aku tak bisa mengingat mantra itu."

"Terimakasih Natsu-san mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Wendy pun memohon undur diri dari hadapan Natsu. "Ah ya, Natsu-san. Tadi aku sudah menitipkan obatmu pada Mira-san. Kata Porlyusica kau harus meminumnya lagi esok hari." Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kemudian ia tertidur lagi, efek samping obat yang diberikan Wendy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Lucy POV]

Gelap? Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Kali ini terang. Dan sepertinya aku kembali berada di klinik guild. Apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku pusing sekali... Ah ya, Natsu... Mama... Apa ini yang mama takutkan padaku?

"Lucy!" Seorang gadis berambut putih pendek memanggil namaku.

"Lisanna..." Aku hanya membalasnya lemas, masih mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kau mau minum atau makan?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Tak usah Lis, kurasa aku ingin pulang saja." Jawabku memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tak perlu terimakasih, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Kau yakin? Aku hanya akan menemanimu berjalan sampai depan rumahmu."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Aku berjalan keluar klinik bersama Lisanna. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Tak ada pria bodoh berambut merah muda. Kurasa aku memang tak ingin bicara dengannya. Pintu ruangan tempatnya tertidur tadi juga tertutup. Terdengar suara seekor exceed di dalamnya, mungkin ada Happy disana. Syukurlah ada yang menjaganya.

Karena ada Lisanna, aku tak perlu memanggil Plue untuk menemaniku. Lagipula, aku juga sudah lemas. Di jalan kami tak mengobrol banyak. Lisanna hanya membincangkan misi yang dilaluinya bersama Mira dan Elfman tempo hari. Dia sama sekali tak membahas tentang Natsu. Aku juga tak mau bicara tentangnya.

"Ne, Lucy, kau banyak istirahat ya. Masih ada lukamu yang belum sembuh." Ucap Lisanna sebelum kami berpisah.

"Uhm, terimakasih Lisanna sudah mengantarku. Kurasa besok aku takkan pergi ke guild. Titip kan salamku untuk semuanya. Dan Lisanna,"

"Ya Lucy?"

"Aku mohon padamu, beritahukan pada Erza, Gray, Happy, atau siapapun, tolong jangan datang ke apartemenku sampai aku datang ke guild. Ini hanya satu permintaan kecil dan sederhana, aku mohon agar mereka menepatinya."

"Tentu saja. Aku mengerti Lucy. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh ya!" Balasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian aku menunggu di depan pintu sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

Aku pun memasuki apartemenku, mengunci semua pintu, jendela, menutup gorden dan duduk di atas kasurku.

N... Natsu... Kenapa kau melupakanku? Dan kenapa hanya aku yang kau lupakan... Kenapa aku harus dilupakan oleh orang yang kucintai...

Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Namun mataku tetap kosong, menatap meja tulisku yang berada di hadapanku. Semakin lama tangisanku semakin deras. Namun tak menimbulkan suara.

Tanganku beralih ke depan dadaku. Sakit. Perih. Segalanya terasa campur aduk. Senang karena Natsu sudah sadar. Sedih karena ia melupakanku. Sakit, rasanya seperti dibuang, dicampakkan, tak ada gunanya.

Tetap dengan tangisanku aku berjalan menuju dapur. Nafsu makan sama sekali tak meliputi diriku. Aku hanya duduk di kursi makan. Aku melirik ke arah dimana ada peralatan memasak. Kurasa aku baru membeli pisau baru seminggu yang lalu...

Apa gunanya hidup bila orang yang kau cintai melupakanmu, bahkan tak mengenalmu?

Baru saja aku hendak berjalan menuju pisau itu...

"LUCY!"

.

.

.

* * *

Eng ing engg... kira kira siapa ya orang yang manggil Lucy? Semoga saja ia bisa menghentikan Lucy dari masak-memasak... Eh, bunuh diri maksudnya *dilempar sepatu*. Jangan ditiru ya apa yang Lucy pikirkan huhuhu... Istilahnya... Don't try this anywhere!

Gomen karena chappy ini rada sedikit pendek soalnya mengulang mimpi mereka berdua tapi dari sudut pandang Natsu~ Kalau begitu, mari kita membalas review~

**Yodontknow** : hihihi terimakasih ^^ Semoga chappie selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi ;)

**Santikafansnalu** : Waah ada fans nalu disini, hihihi~ Bukan amnesia Santika-san... insomnia yang bener... *dijedotin ke tembok*

**Reka amelia** : Hihihi, serasa ibu peri... Berarti Reka-san masih punya 2 permintaan lagi~ #loh

**Vanessa Synyster** : Yang ditunggu tunggu sudah tibaaa~ (Sfx: jengjengjeng)

**Pidachan99 **: Pida-chan! *ikutan sksd* hihihi, kan bersedih-sedih dulu bersenang-senang kemudian. Berdoa saja semoga Natsu cepat ingat kembali tentang Lucy :'3 Huweee Pida-chan jangan sedih doong entar Karin juga ikutan sedih hiks hiks hiks... Nah, kalau begitu lain kali pida-chan yang beliin Karin pulsa modem #lah #abaikan

**Nnatsuki** : Kenalan dulu deh sama Natsu biar gak dilupain hihihi... Pengennya sih Natsu cepet-cepet inget, tapi entar ficnya juga cepet-cepet berakhir dong hihihiw

**Ananda anfi** : Terimakasih :3 Ini sudah diupdate secepat mungkin hihihihi

**Nshawol56 **: Kyaaah bella-san aku dipanggil jahat hikshikshiks... Jangan sedih dooong hikshikshiks *ngelap air mata* berdoa saja agar Natsu segera ingat Lucy hihihi :3

Terimakasihh bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaaaa~

Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Hai hai, Karin-chan datang untuk melanjutkan 4 dari Remember Me *pops confetti* #lebay Langsung disimak ya ;)

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Previous Story_

_Tetap dengan tangisanku aku berjalan menuju dapur. Nafsu makan sama sekali tak meliputi diriku. Aku hanya duduk di kursi makan. Aku melirik ke arah dimana ada peralatan memasak. Kurasa aku baru membeli pisau baru seminggu yang lalu..._

_Apa gunanya hidup bila orang yang kau cintai melupakanmu, bahkan tak mengenalmu?_

_Baru saja aku hendak berjalan menuju pisau itu..._

"_LUCY!"_

.

**Remember Me**

.

**Genre : Romance**

.

**Pair : NatsuXLucy**

.

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

[Lucy POV]

"LUCY!"

'Ah! Cora!'

"Lucy aku mohon hentikan niatmu ini."

Aku terdiam. Lucy baka. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh...

"Kau tidak bodoh Lucy..."

'T..terimakasih Cora... Ma..maafkan aku...' Aku kembali menangis, namun tak sendirian. Aku ingat ada Cora yang menemaniku. Walaupun wujudnya belum kuketahui.

"Sesama sahabat harus saling membantu kan?" Aku tersenyum. Walaupun aku belum bisa melihat wujud Cora, aku bisa merasakan ia sedang tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

"Lagipula Lucy-san, kau tidak boleh pergi hanya karena satu orang, masih banyak nakamamu yang lain yang sangat menyayangimu. Masih ada pula kami para spirit yang siap menemanimu dan melindungimu kapan pun dan dimana pun."

Kemudian aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Cora benar. Walaupun Natsu melupakanku, masih banyak nakamaku yang ingat dan sayang padaku.

"Justru kau harus mendekati Natsu dan mengingatkannya tentang dirimu Lucy-san!"

'Ah ya, kau benar Cora. Maafkan aku karena hendak bertindak bodoh. Dan jika kau ingat, panggil saja aku Lucy hihihi.'

"Baiklah Lucy hihihi."

Aku segera menghentikan tangisanku. Dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku. Entah untuk siapa. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin terpuruk lagi. Ya, aku harus terus menjelaskan kepada Natsu tentangku.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dan berendam disana selama satu jam penuh. Berendam dengan air hangat memang yang terbaik.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Normal POV]

Keesokan harinya...

"Tadaimaaa!" Seorang gadis berambut biru bergelombang membuka pintu guild, diikuti oleh seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan, dan seekor exceed hitam di sampingnya.

"Okaeri, Levy. Bagaimana misimu?" Tanya Mira yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Berjalan dengan baik Mira, hihihi. Ohya, dimana Lu-chan? Apa dia sudah kembali dari misinya?" Tanya Levy pada Mira. Memang belum terlihat Lucy dan anggota timnya. Lucy sih, memang absen hari ini.

"Ah, ano, Levy. Lucy tak akan datang ke guild hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Jawab Mira dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Apa itu Mira? Kenapa sampai Lu-chan tidak datang, apa ia sakit?"

"Bukan itu... Ayo kita pergi ke perpus..."

Mira dan Levy pun berjalan ke perpustakaan guild yang sepi, karena masih pagi. Lagipula jarang sekali ada yang mampir ke perpustakaan. Setelah melihat keadaan sudah aman, Mira menjelaskan semuanya pada Levy.

"J.. jadi... Natsu amnesia?" Raut wajah Levy terlihat sangat kaget. Mira hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dan yang ia lupakan hanya... Lu-chan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Mira?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Levy. Awalnya baik baik saja karena Natsu mengobrol denganku, Lisanna dan yang lainnya biasa saja. Tapi saat Lucy datang, ia tak mengenalnya."

"Baiklah Mira, kurasa aku akan pergi ke apartemen Lucy sekarang." Levy pun beranjak pergi ke apartemen Lucy.

"H..hey! Lev –" Belum sempat Mira memperingati Levy, script mage itu sudah berlari ke tempat sahabatnya.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Levy pun sampai di sebuah gedung kecil di Strawberry Street. Ia berdiri di depan pintunya. Kemudian mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan pelan. "Lu-chan! Kau ada di rumah?"

"Aku tidak menerima tamu!" Sahut Lucy dari dalam rumah. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bicara dengan siapa pun di guild, hanya untuk hari ini.

"Ini aku Levy!"

"Ah! Levy-chan!" Lucy pun membuka pintu. Ia segera mempersilahkan Levy masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu kembali.

"W..wow. Apa yang terjadi pada rumah mu ini Lu-chan..." Levy berdiam diri di tempat. Ia kaget melihat rumah Lucy yang –tumben sekali– berantakan. Potongan tisu dimana-mana, plastik makanan kecil berserakan, dan piring-piring serta pakaian yang belum dicuci.

"L..Lu-chan..."

"Ah maaf Levy-chan. Rumahku berantakan sekali ya hehe. Biarkan aku membereskannya sebentar." Lucy pun membereskan segala sampah yang ada, dan membuangnya di kantong plastik besar. Sedikit menyapu karpet dan mempersilahkan Levy duduk di atas kasurnya.

Levy melihat wajah sahabatnya. Pucat, matanya merah, terdapat kantung mata yang cukup besar dan warnanya hampir menghitam. Sebelum Levy dapat mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Lucy segera menghambur ke pelukan Levy dan menangis (untuk kesekian kalinya).

"Levy-chaan... hiks... bagaimana bisa... hiks..." Ucap Lucy disela isak tangisnya.

"Lu-chan, bersabarlah." Balas Levy menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya, berusaha membuat Lucy merasa lebih tenang.

"T..ta..tapi aku... partnernya... hiks..."

Levy membiarkan Lucy menangis, siapa tau dengan itu pikirannya bisa tenang. Setelah Lucy berhenti menangis, Levy membuat sedikit permohonan agar sang celestial mage menjelaskan yang terjadi. Walaupun Mira sudah menjelaskannya, namun Levy tetap ingin mendengarnya dari saksi utama sekaligus korban.

Lucy menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari misi apa yang mereka ambil, pertarungannya bersama Natsu melawan Atra, Natsu tak mengenalnya, kemudian ia yang kabur dan menangis seharian semalaman.

"Mantra? Jadi saat kau membaca Urano Metria, dia juga melantunkan mantra? Apa kau ingat mantra itu Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy, berusaha menemukan penyebab ke-amnesia-an Natsu.

"Levy-chan, jika aku mengingat mantra itu mungkin aku akan mencarinya sampai aku menemukannya."

"Maafkan aku Lu-chan."

"Hey kenapa minta maaf, justru aku yang bodoh karena membiarkan Natsu terkena mantra itu. Ditambah Atra yang kabur. Seandainya aku bisa lebih kuat." Ucap Lucy kemudian melepas sebuah desahan.

"Ini bukan salahmu Lu-chan, ini... takdir." Lucy hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Lu-chan, kau tidak boleh sedih. Hari ini kamu mau ke guild tidak?"

"Dengan wajah seperti ini? Sepertinya tidak Levy-chan." Lucy menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, biarkan sahabatmu ini menginap disini semalaman, boleh boleh?" Levy bertanya sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Tentu saja Levy-chan, kau memang sahabat yang terbaik!" Lucy menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dengan tulus.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sementara itu di guild...

"Mira, apakah Lucy sudah datang?" Tanya Erza kepada barmaid cantik itu.

"Ah, Erza, dia tidak akan datang hari ini. Bukannya Lisanna sudah bilang kemarin?"

"Oh iya iya... Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Natsu? Dia juga belum datang?"

"Belum, Happy pun belum nongol seharian. Aku jadi khawatir."

Mereka berdua pun berbincang perihal Lucy dan Natsu. Sampai akhirnya yang diobrolin pun muncul di ambang pintu guild.

"Ohayo Minna!" Sahut sang dragon slayer api. Diikuti oleh Happy yang terbang di sampingnya.

"Ohayo Natsu, dan kau tau? Ini sudah siang tau." Balas Mira pada Natsu. Natsu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Natsu melihat ke sekeliling guild. Biasa saja. Erza yang menyuapi dirinya dengan _strawberry cake_ favoritnya, Cana yang sedang minum bir langsung dari _barrel_nya, Elfman yang berbacot tentang kejantanannya, dan lain sebagainya. Namun Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar...

"Oy, Mira, Ice Princess belum datang?" (gubrak)

"Waah kalian sudah mulai akur ne?"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya ingin berantem saja dengan dia!" Natsu pun melayangkan beberapa tonjokan kecil ke angkasa, membayangkan ia sedang menonjok seorang ice mage.

"Ia sedang pergi bersama Juvia." Jawab Erza singkat, kemudiam mengunyah kue tercintanya itu lagi. "Dan jangan ganggu waktuku bersama kueku, Natsu." Erza melepaskan death glarenya pada Natsu. Yang di tatap hanya menelan ludah dan meresleting mulutnya.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Akhirnya ada pasangan baru di guild~ Kyaaa~ Aku senang sekali~" Ucap Mira dengan bahagia dan semangat sambil menari-nari nggak jelas. Erza dan Natsu hanya bersweatdrop melihat tingkah laku sang take over mage.

"Konnichiwa Minna!" Terdengar suara dua orang gadis dari depan pintu Fairy Tail.

"Ah konnichiwa Lucy! Levy!" Mira pun memberhentikan adegan menarinya dan menyambut kedua mage itu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju bar. Tak menyadari adanya seorang lelaki berambut merah muda di samping Erza.

"Kau datang juga Lucy!" Sambut Mira kemudian tersenyum gembira.

"Kau tau Mira, sulit sekali membujuk Lu-chan untuk datang hari ini, ya kan Lu-chan?" Levy pun menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Lucy. Namun yang disenggol hanya diam saja. "Lu-chan?" Levy menengok ke arah sahabatnya. Sedang sahabatnya sedang beradu tatap dengan seseorang di belakang Erza.

[Lucy POV]

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

"Ayolaaah Lu-chan! Kami sangat merindukanmuuuu!" Pinta Levy dengan puppy eyesnya lagi.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk menginap atau membawaku ke guild eh Levy-chan?" Tanyaku dengan nada menyelidik. Levy tidak menjawabnya, tetap memasang tatapan memelas pada kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku ke guild hanya untukmu Levy, bukan untuk bertemu Natsu."

Aku dan Levy berjalan santai menuju gedung Fairy Tail. Kita membincangkan berbagai macam hal. Termasuk misi terakhir Levy bersama Gajeel dan Lily tempo hari. Tentu saja aku menggoda Levy habis-habisan. Tak bisa membela diri, Levy hanya blushing hebat dan salting-salting gitu deh. #lah

Kami pun sampai di guild. Aku sempat berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. Namun Levy meyakinkanku dengan senyuman tulusnya. Kami akhirnya melangkah memasuki guild.

"Konnichiwa Minna!" Sahut kami berdua kepada seluruh isi guild.

"Ah konnichiwa Lucy! Levy!" Sahut Mira membalas sapaan kami. Aku dan Levy berjalan meunuju bar. "Kau datang juga Lucy!" Sambut Mira kemudian tersenyum gembira.

"Kau tau Mira, sulit sekali membujuk Lu-chan ..." Levy bersuara namun aku seperti tak mendengarnya. Aku menengok ke samping kanan. Dimana ada Erza, dan seorang dragon slayer berambut pink. Badanku membeku. Seolah tak ingin bergerak kemana pun, bukan tak ingin. Tentu aku ingin lari sekarang kemana pun aku bisa. Tapi aku tak bisa. Kakiku seperti telah ditancapkan paku besi yang super besar. Mulutku terkatup rapat, tak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Diam seribu bahasa. Dan... aku menatap mata onyxnya, yang lembut. Namun sekarang terlihat... hampa? Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia pun tetap diam di tempat. Tak tau kenapa, perasaanku tenang saat melihatnya baik-baik saja. Namun saluran air mataku memforsirku untuk mengeluarkan bulir bulir airnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, agar bisa menahan tangisanku yang tak tau kapan akan tumpah.

"Lu-chan? Lu-chaaaan?" Levy menyenggol-nyenggol bahuku. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunan yang mencanggungkan itu.

"Ah ya Levy-chan?" Tanyaku singkat, aku tak tau suaraku sudah bergetar atau tidak.

"Lu-chan..." Levy menahan kalimatnya, ia menatap mataku namun mataku menatap yang lainnya. Bukan Natsu, tapi... entahlah. Tatapanku kosong. "Lu-chan, ayok kita ke perpus! Kau tau? Novel favorit kita sudah terbit dan sudah masuk perpustakaan guild. Ayo! Kami duluan ya Mira, Erza, Natsu!" Levy pun menggamit tanganku dan mengajakku berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan guild. Levy-chan, kau memang sangat mengerti aku...

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Normal POV]

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasakan sesuatu Natsu?" Tanya Erza pelan, kemudian masih menyuapi dirinya dengan strawberry cake yang kedua.

"Merasa apa Erza? Kau berbicara tentang Lucy?" Natsu malah balik bertanya. Mungkin otaknya lagi dilanda konslet hebat. (Karin: sebenernya otak Natsu emang udah konslet ya muahaha ._.V)

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" Giliran Mira yang bertanya.

"Mengingatnya? Kami saja baru bertemu kemarin. Apa lagi yang harus kuingat?" Jawab Natsu setengah bertanya dengan nada yang polos. Well, dia memang benar-benar tidak mengingat apa pun tentang seorang gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza bangkit dari kursinya, strawberry cakenya telah habis, dan ia tak mau membantai Natsu yang 'lupa ingatan' itu karena termakan emosi. Mira hanya mendesah pelan. Kemudian hendak meninggalkan Natsu, pergi ke dapur.

"Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang." Gumam Natsu pelan. Hatinya terasa hampa. Walaupun ada Happy, ia sedang pergi bersama Wendy dan Charle. Walaupun ada Gray, ia sedang pergi bersama Juvia. Walaupun ada Lisanna... entah, ia masih merasakan ada yang kurang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu, Mira mendengar keluhan Natsu. Namun ia tetap berjalan ke dapur. Dengan banyak pertanyaan menggantung di otaknya. Tentu ia tak akan bertanya sekarang, yang akan membuat Natsu pusing dan bingung.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Natsu POV]

Apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini... Misi? Kurasa tidak. Semua orang pergi... Bahkan si pervert pergi bersama Juvia? Hah. Membosankan.

"Hey, Natsu!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggilku.

"Oh Lisanna." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang manja. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Mau pergi bersamaku ke taman? Kudengar nanti malam akan ada pesta lampion. Pasti akan sangat indah. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Pesta lampion? Entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik. Yah, daripada mati kebosanan di guild? Aku melukiskan cengiran khasku di wajahku. "Wah, kedengarannya menyenangkan! Tentu saja Lis!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sebentar untuk berganti baju. Kau tunggu disini ya!" Ucap Lisanna kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wanita...

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Lucy POV]

Setelah aku bisa mengendalikan diriku, Levy berinisiatif untuk mencari mantra yang diucapkan Atra pada Natsu. Petunjuk kami satu-satunya hanyalah bahwa Atra seorang shadow mage. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh sehingga lupa akan mantra itu? Hih Lucy BODOH! BODOH BODOH!

"Lu-chan, ini semua buku mengenai shadow mage. Ini saja baru yang ada di guild kita, kau mau mencoba pergi ke perpustakaan sihir di kota?" Tanya Levy, ditangannya sudah ada tumpukkan buku-buku tebal. Saking banyaknya, buku-buku itu hampir menutupi penghilatannya.

"Levy-chan, biar aku bant–"

"Hey, kecil. Gadis pendek sepertimu tak boleh bawa buku seberat dan sebanyak ini." Tiba-tiba Gajeel muncul, memotong ucapanku, dan menculik buku-buku tebal itu dari tangan Levy. Terlihat semburat merah bermunculan di permukaan pipi Levy. Kyaaa~ Kawaii

"Hey jangan panggil aku kecil tau!" Ujar Levy sambil pura-pura memukul Gajeel.

"Kyaaa~ Kalian unyu sekalii... Gajeel, cepat lah nyatakan perasaanmu pada sahabatku ini..." Aku mulai menggoda pasangan imut itu.

"Lu-chan!" Levy menggembungkan pipinya, yang kini memerah sempurna. Gajeel hanya mendengus pelan namun pipinya juga memerah. Hihihi, betapa lucunya mereka. Seandainya... aku juga begitu... dengan... N... Ah Lucy! Dia saja melupakanmu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengingatnya...

"Hey, Lu-chan. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Levy-chan. Ayo kita cari mantra itu. Siapa tau aku ingat sesuatu. Hey, Gajeel, kau mau membantu kita mencari?"

"Tentu saja tidak Bunny Girl. Aku payah dalam membaca."

"Neee, makanya kau harus pacaran dengan Levy-chan! Kan saling melengkapi!" Sahutku sambil menunjukkan kedua telunjukku, dan menyatukannya.

"A..ah! Sudah aku mau pergi saja!"

Akhirnya calon pacar Levy-chan pun pergi. Dan kami mulai mencari mantra-mantra milik shadow mage.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Natsu POV]

"Natsu! Ayo pergi!" Lisanna memasuki guild, kemudian berlari kecil dan menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya diam saja, mengikuti sang take over mage yang berjalan menuju taman kota.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit merasa kurang nyaman. Lisanna terus menggelendot manja di bahuku. Namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Kami terus berjalan ke taman kota. Banyak sekali orang lalu lalang, yang mengira kita adalah pasangan. Sejujurnya aku tak keberatan dengan anggapan oran-orang. Namun aku merasa ingin bersanding dengan orang lain... Tapi aku tak tahu dengan siapa...

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Lucy POV]

"Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Aku menemukannya!" Aku melambai-lambaikan buku yang berada di tanganku. Sudah tiga jam kami mencari mantra itu, tentu dengan bantuan kacamata yang bisa membaca super cepat. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa buku yang kubaca. "Sepertinya sih yang ini..."

"Benarkan Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy dengan wajah sumringah. Ia berlari menghampiriku. Dan kami pun membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada di buku itu.

"_Oh Deus tenebras..._

_Ut Demonstra mihi tenebras delebit._

_Omne delere anima... Quod est in corde..._

_O Deus umbra... Demonstra mihi vestram tenebras!_

Efek : Mantra ini dapat membuat pikiran yang terkenanya akan terkendali oleh pelantun mantra. Ia akan melupakan orang-orang dan hanya mengingat pelantun mantra ini."

"Melupakan orang-orang? Dia mengingat semua orang kecuali aku..." Gumamku pelan, sepertinya Levy dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak salah dengar mantra Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy sambil terus membaca mantra mantra itu dalam hati.

"Ini tepat seperti yang kudengar. Walaupun aku lupa, tapi aku yakin betul ini mantra yang diucapkan di shadow mage itu." Sahutku meyakinkan Levy.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Lalu bagaimana cara memecahkan efek dari mantra ini?"

"Hah, aku juga bingung... Disini tak ada petunjuk mengenai cara menyembuhkannya."

"Tunggu Lu-chan! Tadinya Atra itu akan mengenaimu mantra ini kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, sebenarnya ia mau mengendalikan pikiranmu!"

"Ah ya kau benar Levy-chan! B...bagaimana bisa..."

"Kau harus berhati-hati Lu-chan. Mungkin saja penyihir jahat itu masih ingin mengejarmu..."

"Kau benar Levy-chan..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Levy terus membaca buku lain, siapa tau ada solusi dari masalah lain. Sementara aku memikirkan Natsu dan Atra. Atra ingin mengendalikan pikiranku? Untuk apa? Aku kan lemah... Lalu kenapa Natsu hanya melupakanku? Ah! Pikirannya sudah dikendalikan Atra! Tapi mengendalikan pikiran bukan berarti bisa membuat Natsu melupakanku saja kan? Atau mungkin... Atra telah...

"Lu-chan." Panggil Levy. Aku hanya menengok ke arahnya. "Kau tau? Berjam-jam disini membuatku sumpek, mau ke taman kota? Kudengar ada pesta lampion malam ini. Sebentar lagi kan malam, mau temani aku kesana?"

"Tawaran yang bagus Levy-chan. Kurasa cahaya lampion yang indah bisa menghiburku dan menghilangkan penatku."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Mandilah dan berganti baju yang cantik! Kudengar seluruh guild akan pergi kesana." Sahut Levy bahagia, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Hey, bilang saja kau mau tampil cantik di depan Gajeel." Ucapku menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Levy.

"T-ti-tidak!"

"Baiklah baiklah~ Ayo pulang."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Normal POV]

Lisanna dan Natsu berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. Malam ini angin lumayan kencang, dan tentunya dingin. Daun-daun berguguran dengan indahnya, diikuti cahaya warna-warni dari lampion yang menggantung dimana-mana. Bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit, seolah bedak yang ditumpahkan ke lantai. Bulan bersanding dengan ratusan kilauan kecil dari bintang-bintang itu.

Selain lampion, disana juga banyak orang berjualan. Ada yang berjualan takoyaki, dorayaki, onde-onde (Karin : kalian tau onde-onde jepang?), es serut, wedang jahe(?), jamu(?), dan lain sebagainya. Ada juga yang menawarkan permainan kecil, bila bisa memenangkan permainan itu, akan mendapat hadiah.

"Ne, Natsu, ayo kita beli es serut. Aku ingin sekali makan itu sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Kau yakin Lisanna? Malam ini cukup dingin loh."

"Hey, aku tak yakin seorang fire dragon slayer berkata seperti itu. Hahaha."

"Oh iya ya benar juga." Jawab Natsu polos. Lisanna semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. _'Natsu tidak pernah berubah... Tetap menjadi orang yang... kucintai...'_ Batin Lisanna dalam hatinya. Mulutnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis.

Mereka berjalan menuju stand es serut. Lisanna membeli es serut rasa strawberry, sementara Natsu tak membeli es serut. Kau tau? Natsu kan benci Gray...

"Aku lelah, mau duduk disana?" Lisanna berkata manja sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku itu.

Sementara di tempat lain...

"Waaa sugoiiii. Tempat ini menjadi indah sekali ne Lu-chan?"

"Uhm, kau benar sekali Levy-chan. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari."

"Hey, itu biasa saja. Ayo berjalan lagi."

Kedua kutu buku itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota yang sekarang sudah seperti pasar malam. Gemerlap lampion cukup untuk menerangi stand-stand para pedagang. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu tempat. Menikmati angin sepai sepoi menyetuh kulit mulus mereka.

"Hey Lu-chan itu kan Nat–" Levy menutup mulutnya, ia sepertinya salah bicara. Namun terlambat. Lucy menengok ke arah dimana ada Natsu dan Lisanna yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Tampak Lisanna berbicara sesuatu pada Natsu. Kemudian Natsu tersenyum, dan wajahnya kian mendekati wajah Lisanna...

.

.

.

* * *

Taraaaaaa! Apa yang akan terjadi?! Simak kelanjutannya di chappie berikutnya! Hahaha, Karin jahat sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ngebut bikin ini chapter jadi kalo rada jelek harap maklum. Soalnya mulai hari ini aku udah memulai rangkaian ospek. Hiks hiks hiks jadi selama 2 minggu kedepan mungkin Karin gak akan update... Maaf sekali ya para pembaca setiaakuuu #plak

Nah, jangan bersedih-sedih, mari kita membalas review!

**Nnatsuki **: Aku beneran gak mau nyiksa Lucy... Beneran kok... ciyuss #plak

**Yodontknow** : Haduh jangan nyesek dong entar Karin tanggung jawab(?)nya gimana hiks hiks...

**Hana Hii-chan **: Gakjadi bunuh diri kok. Dan yeaaayyyy! Tebakan hana-chan benarrrr! Dan yah, memang sekolah emang bikin super sibuk. Tapi sekarang Karin mau kuliah (uhuyy) dan tentu lebih sibuk lagi T-T tapi aku akan berusaha update secepat mungkin~

**Ananda anfi** : kapan-kapaaan~ haha becanda deng. Tenang aja Natsu bakal inget Lucy kok... tapi... tunggu tanggal mainnya! Hehehehe

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Wah, terimakasih. Ohiya aku gak merhatiin hal seperti itu hehehe, maafkan Karin ya... Mungkin Porlyusica yang ini Porlyusica super(?) hahahaha

**Pidachan99** : Jeng jenggg tebakannya salah semua... sayang sekali yah... coba bisa nebak... entar... gak dikasih apa apa hohohoho...

**Himiki-chan **: Terimakasih himiki-chan! Ini sudah dilanjutkan~

**Nshawol566 **: Gakpapa mau pake akun apa ajah yang penting ada namanya hohoho. Kyaaa~ Kali ini juga ada Lisannanya... Hm, karin bingung mau bikin Lisanna baik atau jahat yaahhh... Tapi kalo jahat kasian entar konfliknya Lucy nambah lagi hiks hiks... tapi... lihat saja nanti hehehe... tenang, Lucy gak jadi bunuh diri kok :')

**Azalya dragneel **: Lucynya gak bakal mati kok tenang aja... Entar ficnya abis dong hihihi X)

**Orange-chan** : Iya Natsu kok tega ngelupain Lucy hihihi... Boleh panggil apa aja yang penting bukan Karin-sensei hahaha berasa tua dong ntar X(

Okey okey, terimakasih ya minna yang udah baca dan review! Kalian bikin Karin super semangat! Jangan lupa review lagi ya muehehehe

Ohiya, gomen sekali kalo Karin update agak lama... Ospek oh ospek... *mijet-mijet kaki sendiri* Doakan Karin agar bersenang-senang saat ospek yahhh :')

See you at the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Minna! Yosh! Maaf beribu ribu kali karena Karin udah lamaaaa banget updatenya. Tapi ospeknya udah selesai kok! Alhamdulillah banget hahaha. Langsung disimak aja yah! Dan terimakasih buat para readers yang telah setia menunggu :3

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Mashima-sensei ^^

* * *

_Previous Story_

_Kedua kutu buku itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota yang sekarang sudah seperti pasar malam. Gemerlap lampion cukup untuk menerangi stand-stand para pedagang. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu tempat. Menikmati angin sepai sepoi menyetuh kulit mulus mereka._

"_Hey Lu-chan itu kan Nat–" Levy menutup mulutnya, ia sepertinya salah bicara. Namun terlambat. Lucy menengok ke arah dimana ada Natsu dan Lisanna yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Tampak Lisanna berbicara sesuatu pada Natsu. Kemudian Natsu tersenyum, dan wajahnya kian mendekati wajah Lisanna..._

.

**Remember Me**

.

**Genre : Romance**

.

**Pair : NatsuXLucy**

.

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

[Normal POV]

Malam yang tak terlalu hening dan tak gelap pula. Taman kota Magnolia kini dipenuhi manusia dari segala kalangan, juga dipenuhi lampion berbagai bentuk memancarkan bermacam-macam warna yang indah.

Kini dua orang insan sedang duduk di kursi taman. Seorang gadis, dan seorang lelaki. Sang gadis sedang menikmati es serut dan sang lelaki hanya menatap lampion-lampion saja.

"Aduh, Natsu! Mataku kelilipan! Boleh tiupin gak?" Tanya gadis yang berambut silver pendek itu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata kanannya yang mulai perih.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Lis." Pria yang bernama Natsu itu pun tertawa konyol.

"Hey, cepatlah! Mulai perih tau!"

Natsu pun mendekati mata Lisanna. Belum sempat meniup mata Lisanna, mereka mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis.

"LU-CHAN!" Ternyata itu adalah suara Levy. Dan terlihat Lucy yang sedang berlari ke luar taman. "Ah, Natsu, Lisanna, maafkan kami. Kami duluan ya." Levy pun undur diri dan mengejar Lucy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Lucy berlari sekuat tenaga. Pun ia menahan bendungan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Lucy tak lagi melihat apa yang ada di depannya, ia menunduk, takut melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu.

BRUK!

"Ah Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis, yang tentu mengenal Lucy. Ia pun membantu Lucy bangun karena sebelumnya ia terjatuh, bertabrakan dengan gadis itu.

"Juvia! Sedang apa kau disini?" Lucy malah balik bertanya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk roknya yang terkena debu jalan.

"Tentu saja Juvia sedang pergi kencan bersama Gray-sama. Lucy sudah mau pulang?"

"Ah iya sepertinya begitu." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Lu-chan!" Tampak Levy berlari sambil memanggil nama Lucy, tentunya sambil ngos-ngos-an. "Ah halo Juvia." Levy menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada sang water mage.

"Halo Levy. Kalian tak mau datang ke festival lampion? Nanti akan Juvia traktir deh. Kan Juvia baru aja jadian sama Gray-sama!" Jelas Juvia, matanya kini sudah berubah bentuk menjadi hati berwarna merah muda, pipinya merona dan jelas Juvia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ah ti –"

"Juvia memaksa. Atau love rivalku tak setuju dengan hubungan Juvia dengan Gray-sama?!" Juvia melemparkan death glare-nya pada 'love rival'nya. Lucy pun menelan ludahnya dan tentu saja setuju dengan ajakan Juvia. Levy pun ikut bersama Lucy dan Juvia.

Ketiga gadis itu kembali berjalan menuju taman kota, dimana festival lampion diadakan. Ternyata disana Gray sudah menunggu. Saat melihat Gray, Juvia pun langsung berlari dan menggamit tangan ice mage itu, seakan takut Gray akan direbut oleh mantan love rivalnya yang berambut pirang.

"Aah kalian cocok sekali. Ya kan Lu-chan?" Sahut Levy melihat kedua pasangan itu sudah mulai bermesraan. Lucy hanya mengangguk, tentu saja ia senang Juvia sudah bersama Gray, agar ia tak mendapat julukan 'love rival' dari Juvia.

"Oh Flame Head! Kau pergi bersama Lisanna eh?" Ucap Gray pada seseorang, lebih tepatnya kepada satu orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan yang menggandeng tangan sang laki-laki.

"Yo Ice Cube! Juvia! Levy! Luigi!" Natsu pun mengabsen nakamanya yang ada dihadapannya satu-satu. Lisanna pun tersenyum menyambut semua yang ada disana.

"L..Luigi? Namaku Lucy tauk!" Sahut Lucy pada Natsu. Nadanya agak sedikit jengkel, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa lega, karena Natsu memanggilnya seperti dulu, waktu mereka pertama-tama berjumpa. Mungkinkah Natsu sudah mengingatnya?

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Matanya ia pejamkan, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

"_Jadi, di kota lain kau dipanggil Salamander, Natsu?"_

"_Betul,sihirnya juga cocok sama panggilan itu."_

"_Jika Natsu adalah Salamander, aku mau jadi Catmander!" Sahut Happy riang, "iya kan? Iya kan?"_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis, "Natsu! Lihatlah! Mira memberikanku stempel Fairy Tail!" Sahutnya sambil menunjukkan punggung tangannya yang terdapat cap Fairy Tail berwarna pink._

"_Itu bagus, Luigi!"_

"_NAMAKU LUCY!"_

.

.

.

"Natsu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lisanna yang berjongkok di samping Natsu. Natsu segera membuka matanya. Cukup kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam 'pingsan' sejenaknya. _'A..apakah itu masa laluku bersama Lucy?'_ Tanya Natsu dalam hatinya. Tentu diikuti beberapa pertanyaan lain yang mulai membuatnya penasaran.

"Gomen, aku agak pusing sedikit. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku hahaha!" Natsu melepaskan sebuah tawa renyah. Diikuti tawa nakama-nakamanya. Namun dalam hati Lucy mulai muncul pertanyaan, '_... Apa dia mulai mengingatku?_'. Namun pikiran itu ia singkirkan, takut membuatnya diberikan harapan palsu, oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Otakmu saja sudah kecil Flame Fart! Gimana kalo ada yang salah dengan otak udangmu itu? Hahahaha!" Gray memegang perutnya saking kuat tertawanya.

"Hey otakmu lebih kecil dari otakku Pervert!"

"Tidak! Kau lebih bodoh dariku Pinky!"

"Kau yang bodoh Ice Princess!"

"Natsu! Gray! Jangan bertengkar!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak ke arah mereka. Tentu Natsu dan Gray tahu benar pemilik suara garang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Erza Scarlet.

"AYE!" Ucap Natsu dan Gray kompak, tiba-tiba saling berangkulan begitu mesranya.

Keempat gadis yang daritadi hanya menonton dan bersweat drop melihat pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray melihat ke arah Erza. Ternyata sang Titania datang bersama... Jellal!

"Oy Jellal!" Sahut Natsu pada Jellal. Jellal hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Waah seperti triple date!" Juvia pun berkata dengan gembira sambil bertepuk tangan. Namun muncul aura gelap dari Levy dan Lucy yang... tentunya tidak datang bersama pasangannya.

"Hey shrimp!" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bertindik datang dan memanggil Levy. Levy pun marah-marah pada Gajeel karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'udang'. Lucy hanya tersenyum simpul. Sekarang hanya dia yang tak punya pasangan.

"Nah kwartet(?) date! Hihihi. Sayang sekali, biasanya kan Lucy bersama Natsu..." Juvia berkata dengan sangat jujur. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari suasana menjadi sangat, sangat, sangat canggung. Semuanya hening. Namun Lisanna malah menggandeng tangan Natsu semakin erat.

Melihat adegan itu, Lucy seperti dihantam petir. Ia menahan mulutnya untuk tak cemberut. Juga menahan airmata yang tadi tak jatuh tumpah. "Oahm... Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang! Jaa~" Lucy pura-pura menguap, berbalik badan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk ber-dadah-dadah-ria. Tak sengaja Natsu melihat tangan Lucy, dan menemukan stempel Fairy Tail berwarna pink, tepat seperti dalam 'penglihatannya' beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lucy kemudian berlari ke rumahnya. Levy ingin mengejarnya namun ditahan oleh Gajeel dengan tatapan ia-butuh-waktu-sendiri. Levy pun cemberut, namun Gajeel menghiburnya. Dan mereka pun berpencar, tentu dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Natsu, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Lisanna, yang sedari tadi memerhatikan 'pasangan'nya itu.

"Tidak Lis. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja."

"Eh? Sekarang kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apa kau Natsu yang aku kenal?" Lisanna pun melepas tawanya lagi.

"Hey kau mengejekku?" Canda Natsu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Lisanna.

"Aw aw kan rambutku jadi berantakan Natsu! Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau pikirkan kalau boleh aku tau?" Tanya Lisanna sambil menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jemarinya.

"Hahaha, bukan hal penting. Ayo jalan lagi."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak sedang mencuci rambutnya, membasahi tubuhnya dengar air hangat. Pagi ini dia bangun sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya. Ia ingin berubah, ia tak ingin menjadi gadis yang terus bersedih. Ia akan bertekad untuk menyembuhkan 'amnesia'nya Natsu.

Gadis yang bernama Lucy itu kemudian mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk, mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah muda dengan ornamen pita di bagian depan, rok mini berenda berwarna senada, dan juga sabuk kesayangannya. Ia juga memasukkan kunci-kunci roh bintangnya ke dalam tas mungil serta mencangklongkannya di sabuknya.

Lucy pun siap berangkat ke guild.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Lucy!" Setelah dipanggil gadis pengendali roh bintang itu menengok ke arah suara, dan berjalan menuju sang pemilik suara itu. "Ada apa Mira?"

"Ini, kau baca saja." Gadis yang bernama Mira menyerahkan selembar kertas. Lucy pun membacanya. Matanya membulat sempurna, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Menyunggingkan seulas senyumnya pada barmaid sekaligus model majalah itu dan kemudian melesat pergi, mencari seorang fire dragon slayer.

"NATSU!" Sahutnya memanggil seseorang. Orang yang bernama Natsu pun menoleh melihat gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Luigi!"

"Sudah kubilang namaku LUCY!" Lucy pun meninju pelan lengan Natsu. Dan Natsu pun pura-pura kesakitan yang dilebay-lebaykan. "Jangan berpura-pura Natsu. Dan kau tau? Dulu kita sering menjalankan misi bersama, kau mau pergi denganku? Aku menemukan misi yang sangat hebat!" Ia melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas di depan muka Natsu. Natsu segera mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

'**Menyelamatkan putri dari keluarga bangsawan kaya di gunung hakobe.**

**Hadiah : 1 miliar jewel.'**

"S.. sa... sa... SA – Hmpf!" Mulut Natsu pun dibekap oleh tangan mungil Lucy.

"Diamlah! Kau akan mengagetkan seisi guild! Mengangguk jika kau ingin melakukan misi ini denganku!" Bisik Lucy di dekat telinga Natsu, dan melihat sekeliling, memastikan tak ada yang memerhatikannya. Walaupun ia tau Mira sudah tersenyum-senyum melihat mereka berdua sedari tadi. Natsu pun mengangguk dengan napsunya. Kemudian Lucy melepaskan tangannya.

"Hah... hah... Tanganmu ternyata bisa juga membunuhku!" Ucap Natsu sambil ngos-ngosan. Hampir kehabisan napas atas aksi penculikan kecil dari Lucy.

'_Maafkan aku Natsu, aku tak berniat untuk menyakitimu.'_ Batin Lucy dalam hati. Namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Natsu dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke luar guild. Sekedar untuk mencari angin segar diantara terik matahari pagi yang menyinari kota Magnolia pagi ini.

Mereka berhenti di taman kota, tempat diadakannya festival lampion semalam. Lucy tak bisa melupakan apa yang ia lihat, mengenai Natsu dan Lisanna yang... entah apa yang mereka lakukan berdua. Namun Lucy berusaha menapisnya, kemudian mengajak Natsu duduk di bangku taman.

Keadaan menjadi hening dan tegang. Tak ada satu dari mereka yang ingin angkat bicara. Mulut mereka serasa terkunci. Pikiran mereka sibuk berdebat sendiri-sendiri. Lucy masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Sedangkan Natsu memikirkan apa yang ia lihat saat ia jatuh kemarin malam.

"Hey Luce/Natsu." Kali ini kedua dari mereka berkata berbarengan. "Kau dulu!"

"Baiklah baiklah..." Akhirnya pun Natsu mau mengalah juga. "Mungkin kita sudah berkenalan dulu, tapi sekarang..." Natsu pun sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal!" Ucap Lucy seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman. Diikuti bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyum yang tulus.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel! Dan aku sedang mencari bapakku, Igneel!" Balas Natsu yang menggamit tangan Lucy, kemudian mengayunkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Hey, kau juga bilang seperti itu ketika kita pertama bertemu!"

"Ohya? Hahaha. Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi saat kita pertama bertemu!"

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi begini, dulu sebelum aku menjadi mage Fairy Tail, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Hargeon. Lalu aku melihat sebuah kerumunan orang, dan mereka berteriak 'salamander! Salamander!' Dan aku pun menghampiri kerumunan itu. Ternyata yang kuhampiri adalah Salamander palsu. Sayangnya aku belum mengetahui hal itu. Dia menggunakan sihir '_charm_' untuk menarik perhatian semua wanita..."

"Menjijikkan." Gumam Natsu pelan.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya. Bahkan aku pun terkena _charm_ itu kau tau? Tapi kau segera datang bagai pahlawan mematahkan _charm _itu padaku. Hihihi, kau mengira Salamander itu Igneel, tapi ternyata bukan." Lanjut Lucy lagi, pipinya mulai memerah ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Natsu adalah pahlawannya. Dan nampaknya Natsu tak menyadarinya. "Sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku mengajakmu dan Happy untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran. Dan percayalah, kau dan Happy makan sangat lahap. Disana aku bercerita tentang keinginanku menjadi seorang anggota guild. Dan kalian bilang aku itu banyak omong, sedikit mengesalkan. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Kemudian kau bercerita tentang Igneel, ayah angkatmu. Aku sempat tak percaya dulu. Tapi tenang saja, sekarang aku percaya padamu." Lucy menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Natsu. "Dan setelah itu kita berpisah. Aku diundang untuk pesta di kapal Salamander palsu, nama aslinya adalah Bora. Dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah mage Fairy Tail. Dan aku sangat ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Tapi ternyata dia berniat jahat. Bora ingin wanita-wanita yang sudah ditawannya dan termasuk aku, menjadi budak-budaknya. Tentu saja aku melawan." Tatapan Lucy mulai menerawang ke atas langit. Bibirnya masih tersenyum. "Dan pada saat itu, kau datang dari atas langit. Tentunya kau dibawa Happy untuk bisa menerobos kapal dari atas. Sayangnya, kau itu mabuk kendaraan! Payah! Hahahaha..." Natsu pun melepas sebuah tawa, menemani sebuah suara bidadari yang juga sedang tertawa. "Aku dibawa Happy kabur dari kapal. Dan aku segera memanggil salah satu spiritku, Aquarius. Dan dia berhasil mentsunamikan(?) kapal ke darat. Disana kau sudah tidak mabuk lagi. Dan kau marah pada Bora itu. Karena sebenarnya kau adalah mage juga. Jujur aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang kulihat. Kau memakan api Bora. Dan aku tidak pernah lihat orang memakan api sebelumnya. Dan saat itu aku tau, bahwa kau adalah mage Fairy Tail." Hening sesaat meliputi Natsu dan Lucy. Seolah masih ada lanjutannya Natsu tetap diam dan menunggu cerita selanjutnya dari Lucy. "Setelah itu kau membawaku ke Fairy Tail. Dan aku pun bergabung dengan Fairy Tail." Lucy pun tersenyum kembali. Wajahnya menatap ke atas langit. Matanya tertutup. Dan angin berhembus, membelai lembut pipinya, menggoyangkan setiap helai rambut pirangnya.

Natsu memandang Lucy, dan dari sudut pandangnya, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang melihat seorang bidadari. Cantik, anggun, manis... Namun Natsu dan bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya melepaskan gumaman singkat yang bahkan Lucy tak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku menyukai..."

"Ohya!" Suara manis Lucy pun membuyarkan pikiran Natsu.

"Ya?"

"Setelah itu, aku mendapat stempel Fairy Tail! Stempel guild pertamaku! Dan semoga ini juga yang terakhir... Karena aku cinta Fairy Tail! Lihat lihat! Bagus kan?" Lucy memamer-mamerkan punggung tangan kanannya yang terdapat stempel Fairy Tail berwarna merah muda. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Natsu malah bengong. Pikirannya kembali larut dengan kejadian yang ia lihat semalam. 'Apakah itu benar? Jadi itu benar masa laluku dengan Lucy?' Dan serentetan pertanyaan lainnya memenuhi otaknya.

"Natsu?" Lucy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Natsu. Natsu tak menggubrisnya, ia masih memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggantung tak terjawab di otaknya. Sayangnya kapasitas otak Natsu tak cukup untuk menjawab dan menampun semua pertanyaan itu. Ia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri... di pangkuan Lucy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

[Lucy POV]

Sekarang aku berada di apartemenku. Untung saja tadi Happy sedang mencari Natsu, jadi dia segera membawa Natsu kemari. Tunggu, kenapa aku senang jika Happy membawa Natsu ke apartemenku? Bukankah biasanya aku kesal? Haduuuh apa yang terjadi dengankuuu?

Aku berjalan menghampiri meja tulisku, ingin menyampaikan salam pada mama. Aku tak tau berapa lama sudah aku tak menulis pada mama.

.

_Dear mama,_

_Apa kabar mama disana? Semoga hari-hari mama menyenangkan, tidak seperti hari-hariku beberapa waktu ini._

_Mama, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa salahku sehingga harus menanggung beban seberat ini? Ataukah beban yang Natsu miliki lebih berat dariku? Tapi bukankah lebih sakit dilupakan orang yang kita cintai?_

_Ma, jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin sekali melindungi apa yang telah pergi. Melindungi mama, melindungi Natsu... Maafkan aku mama. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu._

_Tapi waktu tak bisa terulang, ma. Aku ingin agar aku bisa menjaga Natsu dengan baik. Sekarang dia sedang tertidur di kasurku. Apa mama keberatan dengan hal itu?_

_Ohiya, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah memberikanku kunci Cora. Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik hati! Ia menyelamatkanku disaat aku hampir bunuh diri. Aku tau aku salah... Tapi dengan mati bukankah aku bisa bertemu dengan mama?_

_Dan... apakah mama melihat aku mengecup kening Natsu tadi? Mungkin saja dengan kecupan itu ia bisa mengingatku kembali... Mungkinkah?_

_Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untukku ma. Agar aku bisa belajar mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Dan tanpa keputus asaan. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang mama bilang kepadaku. Tenang saja mama! Aku tak akan berhenti untuk mengingatkan Natsu tentangku._

_Aku selalu sayang mama._

_Dengan cinta,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

.

Tanganku beralih ke depan bibirku. Aku telah mengecup kening Natsu... Apakah ia menyadarinya? Kuharap tidak.

Tadi setelah Happy pergi untuk menemui Charle, Natsu masih tertidur pulas di kasurku. Aku menatap wajahnya lekat. Helaian rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan. Mata onyxnya yang tertutup kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya yang sering tergoleskan grinsnya yang khas. Wajah dari seorang pria yang kucintai. Wajahku mendekati wajahnya. Sehingga jarak kami hanya sekitar sepuluh senti. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang hangat. Napasku seperti tertahan. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa kuungkapkan untuk melukiskan betapa indah dan betapa kucintai orang yang ada dihadapanku.

Dan bibirku mendekati keningnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Natsu benar-benar tertidur, aku... aku mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Tak lama. Karena wajahku langsung kualihkan ke samping. Kemudian aku melepaskan sebuah desahan pelan. Aku takut. Aku takut kalau sebenarnya ini salah. Aku takut dia tak mencintaiku. Aku takut dia lebih mencintai orang lain dibandingkan dengan diriku...

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Keesokan harinya...

[Normal POV]

"Natsu!" Terlihat seorang gadis meneriakan sesuatu, kedua tangannya seperti membentuk corong untuk memperkeras suaranya. Pun ia memoleskan senyum terbaiknya di pagi yang cerah ini. "Ayo kita segera berangkat! Entar keburu malem!"

"Hey, santai Luce. Dan kau tahu? Ini masih pagi tau! Aku udah bela-belain bangun pagi cuma buat kau!" Natsu ngedumel kecil, sembari tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Lucy. Lucy pun menghentikan langkahnya. '_Ia bangun pagi hanya untukku? Manisnya..._' Tak sadar ia melepas sebuah tawa kecil.

"Aneh." Natsu menggumam pelan. Disambut oleh jitakan yang mendarat di jidatnya, tentunya yang menjitak adalah Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong Happy mana? Bukankah ia akan ikut bersama kita?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu.

"Sebentar lagi ia sampai, tunggu saja." Natsu hanya membalas santai. Kedua tangannya ia satukan di balik kepalanya, seolah menjadikannya sebuah sandaran.

"NATSUUUU! LUSSSYYYY!" Terdengar suara Happy, yang kini berterbangan(?) menuju kedua mage yang ia panggil.

Dan mereka pun berangkat dengan kereta kuda, tepat seperti ketika Natsu, Lucy dan Happy pergi menyelamatkan Macao di gunung Hakobe. Tapi kali ini, mereka akan pergi ke rumah klien dulu. Dan Natsu tidak mabok kendaraan. Ia telah meminta Troia dari Wendy, sehingga ia dapat menikmati perjalanannya bersama Lucy dan Happy.

"Kita sampaiiiii!" Natsu berteriak bangga karena walau ia tak mabok darat, akhirnya ia bisa turun dari sebuah kendaraan.

Kini mereka bertiga dihadapkan dengan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Mirip seperti rumah Lucy dulu. Dengan taman yang luas, pepohonan rimbun, semak-semak dipenuhi bunga bermekaran. Disana sudah terdapat seorang pelayan dengan seragamnya yang terpakai rapih.

"Kalian mage dari Fairy Tail?" Tanyanya sopan. Natsu, Lucy dan Happy dengan kompak mengangguk. Dan sang pelayan mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk masuk dan bertemu kliennya.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Luce, mereka beneran orang kaya. Masa misi belum dijalani kita udah dikasih DP*?" Tanya Natsu menunjuk sebuah amplop yang dipegang erat oleh Lucy. XD

"Justru itu kita harus senang. Artinya mereka udah percaya sama kita." Lucy pun memasukkan amplop tebal itu kedalam tas punggungnya. Dan bersiap-siap untuk menaikki kereta kuda lagi untuk menuju gunung Hakobe.

"APAH? KITA NAIK INI LAGI?" Natsu mulai panik karena efek pemakaian Troia kali ini hanya sebentar. Tak mau ambil pusing, Lucy menarik Natsu ke dalam kereta dan menonjoknya agar ia tertidur pulas. Happy hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan ikut masuk ke dalam kereta.

~skip time~

"Mbak, mas, cing(?), maap cuma bisa sampe sini..." Ucap sang supir kereta kuda. Lucy pun mendesah dan meminta bantuan Happy untuk membawa Natsu keluar.

"Makasih ya pak." Lucy memoleskan sebuah senyum pada pak supir. Kemudian kereta kuda itu langsung menghilang, tentu saja kembali ke mansion tadi.

"Happy, bangunkan Natsu." Lucy menatap Happy dengan death glare-nya. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhnya. Mungkin efek dari servis kereta kuda yang kurang memuaskan. Happy pun sigap sekaligus takut, langsung membangunkan Natsu dengan segala cara. Sampai akhirnya Natsu terbangun. Dan mereka berjalan mencari jejak sang putri yang hilang.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

""Sudah 5 jam kita berkeliling tapi gak menemukan apa-apa!" Dia berkata." Suara Horologium memecahkan keheningan. Tentu di dalamnya terdapat Lucy yang meringkuk karena kedinginan. Salju mulai menghujani tubuh mereka dengan deras. Natsu tentu tahan dingin karena suhu tubuhnya yang 'abnormal'. Sedang Lucy bukan seorang fire dragon slayer seperti Natsu.

"Apa kau akan terus berada di dalam jam tua itu Luce?" Tanya Natsu.

""Jangan panggil Horologium jam tua!" Dia berkata." Horologium pun mengangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan masternya. ""Tidakkah kita sebaiknya bermalam dulu?" Dia berkata."

"Baiklah baiklah... Happy, coba lihat di dekat sini apakah ada gua atau tidak?" Happy pun terbang ke atas dan melihat sekeliling. Ia menemukan sebuah gua kecil. Kemudian mereka berempat, Natsu, Happy, Horologium dan Lucy berjalan menuju gua tersebut.

"Luce, tinggalah disini. Aku dan Happy akan mencari kayu." Natsu pun pergi besama Happy keluar gua.

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukan kayu di gunung salju seperti ini, baka?!" Desahan Lucy pun melengkapi penderitaannya malam ini. Dingin, sendirian (Horologium udah habis tenggat waktunya), lapar, dan lain-lain.

Sekitar satu jam sudah Natsu keluar untuk mencari kayu. Dan satu jam itu digunakan Lucy untuk merenung. Merenungkan kejadian-kejadian yang secara tiba-tiba menimpanya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Levy, tentang bagaimana ia harus hati-hati bila Atra menyerangnya lagi.

Badan Lucy semakin tak kuat menahan dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia sudah memakai pakaian tebal dan berlapis-lapis. Tentu tidak selebay seperti Gray di Edolas.

Giginya mulai gemeletuk, badannya menggigil, kulitnya memucat. Lucy memeluk kakinya, berharap dapat memproduksi kehangatan seperti Natsu. Ia terus menggumamkan sebuah lagu agar pikirannya tak kosong. Sampai ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki... dan Lucy menjadi panik...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Huwaaaaw akhirnya chap. Ini selesai jugaaaaa ^o^ Susah juga nyeimbangin waktu nulis fic sama tugas kuliah hahaha :') Maaf kalo chap yang ini kurang puol sensasinya :" Dan Lucy mengecup kening Natsuuuuu wuooohhhh! Apakah Natsu menyadarinya? Kita lihat di chap berikutnya ;) Nah, mari kita membalas review para pembaca setia #plak

**Reka amelia **: Hohoho, tebakanmu benar! Apa alur pikiranku yang mudah tertebak yah? Hahaha X)

**Yodontknow** : Ayo segera ketik REG spasi blabla kirim ke 83492837489274 agar Lucy tidak sedih lagi haha #gaje

**Nnatsuki** : Lisanna emang nyebelin huh (loh?) Nana-chan akan semakin karin buat penasaraaaan hihihi

**Justweirdo** : aduuh jangan sedih dong :'( Aku gak berniat bikin readers nangis kok beneran...

**Dinda loke leo** : Tenang mbak, tenang... Natsu masih punya benih-benih rasa cintanya sama Lucy jadinya dia gak bakal nyium Lisanna... Eh ketauan deh :p

**RyuuKazekawa **: ._. Penulisanku kurang jelas ya... maksudku Natsu bakal ngelupain semua orang kecuali pembaca mantra... maaf kalo gak jelas hiks hiks...

**Nshawol56 **: muahahaha, aku beneran ngakak baca review dari bella-san. Gak bakal nyipok lisanna kok, aku juga gak rela Natsu ngelakuin itu apalagi di hadapan Lucy :'(

**Hanara VgRyuu **: Terimakasih terimakasih :')

**Pidachan99 : **tenang pida-chan, suatu saat nanti Natsu bakal inget Lucy kok... atau engga ya? Muehehe, tunggu saja kelanjutannya ;)

**Hanariko Momoko **: Kyaaa di favorite, terimakasih banyaakkk

**Ananda anfi **: Hayoo mau ngapain hayooo... jangan jangan apa hayoo... hihhihi, Cuma kelilipan kok~

**Happy hitsugaya fernandes **: akan karin usahakan update sekilat mungkin :') *liat jadwal kuliah*

**Wirna ** : ayo berdoa bersama biar Natsu inget sama Lucy :')

Yaaaa terimakasih buat yang review dan yang baca juga! KALIAN LUAR BIASA! Sudah sabar menunggu dan menanti hiks hiks :')

*DP = aku lupa kepanjangannya yang jelas itu pembayaran awal hahaha X) Aku juga baru tau ada klien yang mau ngasih DP ke mage-nya X))

Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaaa ^^/

Jaa~


	6. Chapter 6

Halo haloo kembali lagi bersama Karin di Remember Meee! *disorakin* oke santai santai. Tapi berapa lama aku gak update fic ini yaaa? Huwee jahat sekali ya karin T-T Yasudah, mari kita capcus ke chapter 6!

**Disclaimer**

FairyTail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Preivous Story_

_Badan Lucy semakin tak kuat menahan dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia sudah memakai pakaian tebal dan berlapis-lapis. Tentu tidak selebay seperti Gray di Edolas._

_Giginya mulai gemeletuk, badannya menggigil, kulitnya memucat. Lucy memeluk kakinya, berharap dapat memproduksi kehangatan seperti Natsu. Ia terus menggumamkan sebuah lagu agar pikirannya tak kosong. Sampai ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki... dan Lucy menjadi panik..._

.

**Remember Me**

.

**Genre : Romance**

.

**Pair : NatsuXLucy**

.

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

.

[Lucy POV]

Angin begitu dingin. Tanah yang kupijak pula kududuki pun dingin. Semuanya dingin. Hanya aliran darahku yang mampu membuat tubuhku 'sedikit' hangat. Natsu dan Happy lama sekali sih...

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah kaki? Kurasa seseorang mendekatiku... Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Kenapa aku jadi takut dan cemas begini? Aku terlalu takut untuk menengok ke belakang... Keringat dingin mulai membasahi permukaan kulit tubuhku. Rambut halus di tubuhku mulai merinding.

Tap... tap... Tap...

Langkah itu semakin dekat! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Natsu tidak disini. Bagaimana iniiii...

Tap... tap... tap...

Hanya kurang dari satu meter lagi orang itu mendekatiku. Aku tak dapat melihat bayangannya karena ini sudah malam dan begitu gelap.

Tap... tap... tap...

Langkahnya berhenti. Dan ia langsung menghamburku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhku.

"Tadaima..." Suara lembutnya di telingaku terdengar seperti bel pulang sekolah yang dinanti nantikan siswa siswi yang telah belajar. Begitu menenangkan, dan menyenangkan. Hatiku menjadi lega. Suhu tubuhnya yang abnormal itu pun membantuku untuk menghalau rendahnya suhu lingkungan. Namun tubuhku masih gemetaran. Dan aku tak menjawab ucapannya. Bibirku seperti terkatup rapat. Tak ada energi untuk bicara. Seharusnya dari tadi aku bergerak agar tak membeku seperti ini.

"Luce?"

Lagi lagi aku tak bisa meresponnya. Ia memelukku makin erat. Kemudian ia melepasnya, dan berlari menghadapku. Aku menatap matanya, bulatan berwarna hitam yang lembut dan indah. Raut wajahnya nampak khawatir. Apa ia mengkhawatirkanku? Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Namun aku masih larut dalam matanya. Membaca setiap kata yang seolah terucap dari kilauannya.

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kedua ujung bibirku menaik, tersenyum manis untuk pria berambut pink yang ada di hadapanku. "Okaeri, Natsu." Jawabku pelan. Natsu akhirnya membalas senyumku. Senyum yang telah lama kurindukan. Ia pun memeluk diriku, memberikan seluruh kehangatannya... dan mungkin kasih sayangnya? Tidak tidak. Tidak, Lucy.

"Hey, kurasa misi kita itu menyelamatkan putri yang hilang, bukan menyelamatkan gadis yang kedinginan." Sahutku bercanda sedikit. Kemudian Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, dan bertingkah sedikit... salah tingkah?

"Ah ya... maafkan aku." Ia pun menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Happy?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba seekor exceed berwarna biru terbang memutar mutar di atas kepalaku dan Natsu.

"Kau menyukainyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriaknya bahagia. Kurasa mukaku memerah padam. Aku menelungkupkannya di dalam tanganku, agar tiada yang dapat melihatnya.

"Happy, dimana kayu kayu yang sudah kita cari?" Tanya Natsu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh... ano... terjatuh dan menggelinding saat kau lari ke dalam gua. Lalu aku mengejarmu dan meninggalkan kayunya."

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer gua itu. Aku bersweatdrop atas pernyataan Happy yang begitu... bodoh.

"Ayo kita cari kayu lagi!" Teriak Natsu bersemangat, meninju-ninjukan tangannya ke udara.

"Tidak. Kau mau aku mati kedinginan eh? Nyalakan apimu setidaknya sampai besok pagi. Aku mau tidur dulu!" Ucapku dengan nada marah. Aku menimpakan deathglare-ku pada mereka berdua. Dan Natsu pun langsung menyalakan apinya, sedang Happy langsung menghambur ke api dari tangan Natsu dan menjaganya agar tetap menyala bak sedang menjaga apinya babi ngepet -_-"

"Bagus Happy! Jangan sampai apinya mati! Kalau mati, rejeki kita bablas!"

Aku pun menggeplak kepala Natsu. "Memangnya kita lagi jaga api babi ngepet heh?!"

"Aw Luce, sakit tau." Natsu pun memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menyalakan api yang tentu saja dijaga ketat oleh Happy XD

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Lagian kalau apinya mati bukannya kau bisa menyalakannya lagi?"

Kemudian muncul lampu bohlam yang menyala di atas kepala Natsu. "Hey, kau benar juga Luce!" Kemudian ia menyunggingkan grinsnya.

Aku tak membalas ucapannya, hanya tersenyum tipis. Lelaki ini benar-benar bodoh, walau begitu.. aku tetap mencintai... EEEH! Lucy! Stop. Stop. Kau tak boleh larut dengan suasana ini! Dan tak kusadari aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Lucy aneh, tiba tiba menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri." Happy pun ikut menggelengkan kepalanya. Saking semangatnya, angin ikut berhembus kencang dan api pun mati dalam sekejap.

"Happy bagaimana ini?! Apinya mati!" Natsu pun kalang kabut melihat api di tangannya musnah dan asap tipis mengebul dari jari-jarinya.

"HUWEEEE! Natsu maafkan akuuuu..." Happy pun mewek.

"HUWEEEEE..." Natsu pun ikut mewek bersama Happy.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memasukkan tubuhku ke dalam selimut yang kubawa.

"Oyasumi, Natsu, Happy."

"Oyasumi Lusssyyyy."

Sebelum mataku tertutup, aku melihat Happy mulai tertidur. Aku pun tersenyum dan menutup mataku.

"Oyasumi... Luce..."

Cup!

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

[Natsu POV]

"Hoaaamhmm..." Nguap pagi ini tak tertahankan lebarnya. Mungkin gara-gara semalam aku gak tidur kali yah... Apa yang terjadi semalam? Tentu saja aku tak mau terlelap! Aku harus menjaga Lucy! Dan Happy tentu saja. Kenapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk melindungi Lucy? Aaaahhh kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang begini? Apa aku sakit? Tidak tidak. Seorang Natsu Dragneel tidak mungkin sakit! Yah... kecuali mabok kendaraan.

"Kau sudah bangun Natsu?" Terdengar suara gadis. Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Yup! Tidurmu nyenyak Luce?" Ujarku membohong sedikit. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Lucy khawatir... Eh? Tentu saja karena dia nakamaku!

"Ya, begitulah. Hey, kau tidak tidur ya? Kantong matamu item tuh!"

"A.. a..aku tidur kok! Ciyus deh! Kenapa memangnya? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanyaku sembari menaik-naikkan alisku. Muka Luce sontak memerah, apa ia sakit?

"T... t.. tidak!" Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang halusnya terjatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Kalian saling menyukaiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"TIDAK!" Aku dan Lucy kompak berteriak. Iish, ada apa denganku ya?

[Normal POV]

Suasana menjadi hening. Natsu dan Lucy larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sementara Happy?

"Ne, Natsu, Lucy, cacing-cacing di perutku mulai dangdutan..." Ujar Happy pelan, sambil mengusap-ngusap perut buncitnya.

"Happy! Cacing di perutku juga dangdutan! Sebaiknya kita menyatukan mereka supaya lebih oke!" Natsu menyahut dengan muka polosnya. Lucy pun bersweatdrop, kemudian menyahut, "kalau begitu ayo kita keluar dari sini. Tidak kah kalian ingat kita sedang menjalankan misi?"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari gua. Dan terdiam begitu saja. Lucy melihat Natsu yang sedang mengendus-ngendus udara. Tidak, Lucy menatap wajah Natsu lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa terdapat perasaan rindu, rindu untuk dicintai seorang Natsu Dragneel. Ah Lucy, tidak mungkin Natsu mencintaimu, Lucy pun menepis pikirannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Natsu memutar kepalanya 90 derajat ke arah Lucy, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. "Eh, Luce, kau menangis?" Natsu pun menyelidik mata Lucy yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ah?" Jemari lentik Lucy menyentuh matanya. Benar, matanya kini sudah berair. 'Kenapa aku menangis hanya dengan melihat Natsu?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Namun bibirnya berkata lain, "ini hanya kelilipan aja." Ia pun mengucek matanya seakan benar-benar kelilipan.

"Oh, baiklah." Balas Natsu singkat. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya dengan kebohongan kecil Lucy? -_-

Pria berambut merah muda itu kembali mengendus udara, sepertinya ada bau yang khas. Bau makhluk hidup? "Hey aku mencium bau makhluk hidup!" Teriaknya memecah keheningan suasana.

"Kau yakin itu bukan bauku, baumu atau bau Happy?" Tanya Lucy menengok ke arah Natsu.

"Hey! Aku tidak bau tau!" Happy protes sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Iya, aku juga tidak bau!" Natsu pun ikut-ikutan protes dan berpose seperti Happy.

"... Lupakan sajalah." Lucy sudah lelah untuk berdebat dengan duo partnernya yang idiot ini.

"Serius Luce! Ayo! Happy!" Natsu langsung menggenggam tangan Lucy dan berlari ke arah jam 2. Happy pun terbang mengikuti mereka berdua.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"V...Vulcan?" Ucap Lucy pelan, melihat apa yang dihadapinya, Natsu dan Happy. Penciuman Natsu memang kadang-kadang bisa salah.

"DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN PUTRI HEH?!" Natsu berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Vulcan itu, bersiap-siap melepaskan sebuah tonjokkan maut.

Si Vulcan dapat menghindari Natsu dan berlari ke arah Lucy dengan napsu. Lucy pun segera mengeluarkan kunci zodiaknya.

"TAURUS!" "SCORPIO!"

Sementara Scorpio membuat puting beliung dari pasir (yang entah darimana munculnya hahah), Taurus mengacungkan kapak saktinya. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Dengan hembusan maut itu sang Vulcan terpelanting ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku Lucy-san. Tapi aku harus kembali, oi!" Sahut Scorpio dengan tangan 'metal'nya.

Lucy hanya melepaskan sebuah kata dari mulutnya, "eh?"

"Kau memanggilnya saat kami akan berkencan." Tiba-tiba Aquarius muncul dengan sendirinya kemudian menggaet lengan Scorpio. "Tch. Kami pergi, jomblo." Ucap Aquarius sebelum menghilang, sambil mengulang kembali kata-katanya, "Jomblo."

"Hey! Kau tak usah mengulang kata 'jomblo'!" Lucy protes sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan mengayunkannya.

Scorpio pun dibawa pergi oleh Aquarius dengan semena-mena. Lucy melihat ke arah Taurus, dan Taurus pun menghilang. "Dia tak mau terserang virus jomblomu, Jomblo." Terdengar suara Aquarius kembali terngiang-ngiang. "Emang salahku kalau aku jomblo?! Huh." Lucy memanyunkan bibir plumnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Happy melayang mendekati Lucy. "Lucy, apa itu jomblo?"

"Iya, Luce. Jomblo itu apa?" Natsu duduk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Hening sesaat. Bahkan vulcan pun juga ikut duduk dan mendengarkan. Sampai akhirnya author bilang vulcan untuk menyerang mereka kembali! Huahaha. (apa ini)

Vulcan pun berlari mendekati Lucy, karena ada Happy yang menghalangi, binatang gak jelas itu langsung nabok Happy ke arah mana pun supaya tidak menghalanginya untuk menemui 'target'nya. "Happy!" Natsu dan Lucy teriak berbarengan.

"Wanita!" Katanya dengan napas paling napsu sedunia.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy berteriak dan kabur. Sedangkan Natsu? Ia berlari menghampiri Happy yang habis ditabok monyet gila ups, Vulcan maksudnya. Mata Happy tampak seperti spiral yang berputar-putar, serta muncul ikan-ikan yang juga berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

"NATSU! Lakukan sesuatuuu!" Lucy berteriak sambil terus berlari, sementara Vulcan jelek itu masih bersemangat mengejar 'wanita'nya.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Natsu, Lussy, aku lelah." Ujar Happy yang masih melayang di atas Natsu dan Lucy yang terus berjalan entah kemana pun kaki mereka melangkah. Yup, mereka, lebih tepatnya Natsu, telah menghabiskan Vulcan napsu itu. Dengan beberapa tonjokkan maut Natsu, si Vulcan langsung K.O di tempat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu Happy. Kau kan hanya terbang..." Lucy ikutan mengeluh. Jujur saja, kakinya memang letih berjalan, apalagi ia habis marathon akibat dikejar makhluk mesum tadi.

"Terbang juga melelahkan tau!" Happy pun membela diri. Lucy menghela napas, "kalau begitu berjalan lah."

Poof! Sayap Happy menghilang dan ia pun ikut berjalan bersama Natsu dan Lucy. Sambil berjalan, Lucy menyadari bahwa Natsu hanya diam saja. "Ne, Natsu ada yang salah?"

Natsu terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan. "Aku mencium bau perempuan... dan bau laki-laki?"

Lucy menghela napasnya lagi, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada Natsu. Walaupun insiden Vulcan yang barusan membuatnya hampir menjadi santapan monster. "Dimana?" Tanyanya pelan.

Natsu kemudian mengendus-ngendus udara, "ah! Di belakang kita!"

"Eh?" Mereka bertiga membalikkan badan mereka.

"P-p-pu-putri?!" Sahut Lucy sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam kantongnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang diberikan Yui Konami, ibu dari Ema Konami, putri yang mereka cari. Happy ikutan melihat foto, serta membandingkan apa yang ia lihat di foto dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut coklat bergelombang, iris matanya berwarna hijau, dan memakai liontin berbentuk bintang... Ah! Tepat seperti di foto."Kau Ema Konami?" Tanya Lucy, ingin membuktikan hipotesanya.

"Ya." Jawab Ema singkat.

"YOSH! Satu miliar jewel!" Natsu dan Happy bersorak-sorai di belakang Lucy, jelas mereka sangat amat bahagia karena mendapat rejeki nomplok.

"Tidak." Ema bergumam singkat.

"Apah?" Natsu dan Happy berhenti bergerak. Lucy kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "siapa laki-laki ini Ema-san?" Pria di belakang Ema memakai pakaian butler. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Hime-sama sudah kembali pulang saat kalian pergi. Kami bermaksud mencari kalian dan memberitahu bahwa Hime-sama sudah kembali ke rumah." Jawab sang butler.

"J-j-jadi... kita gak jadi dapet uang 1 miliar?" Natsu bertanya, berharap akan mendapat keberuntungan.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi Ema menjawab dengan juteknya.

Gubrak! Natsu, Lucy dan Happy pingsan di tempat. Gak pingsan deng, cuma shock sesaat.

"Mage dari Fairy Tail, sebagai ucapan terimakasih telah mau mencari Hime-sama, maukah anda sekalian kami antar pulang ke kota?" Sang butler pun menawarkan untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Natsu, Lucy dan Happy hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Lussyyy, aku lapar." Ujar Happy yang mulai rewel. Sementara Lucy daritadi hanya terdiam, menatap ke luar kereta. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Magnolia. Bibir Lucy segera bergerak, menjawab Happy dengan suara yang pelan, "nanti di rumah aku masakkan makanan untuk kalian berdua."

"Huweee Lucy baik sekaliiiii!" Happy pun merebahkan badannya di kursi, kemudian tidur.

'_Eh? Mudah sekali Happy tidur..._' batin Lucy dalam Hati. '_Tapi kalau aku juga tidur, siapa yang akan menjaga Natsu dan Happy?_'Mata Lucy beralih menuju makhluk yang ada di pangkuannya, seorang dragon slayer bodoh berambut merah muda. Tampaknya Natsu tidur sangat pulas setelah ditonjok Lucy agar Natsu tidak rewel karena mabok kendaraan.

"Luce..."

Lucy kaget melihat bibir Natsu bergumam kecil. Apalagi yang ia gumamkan adalah nama Lucy. Lucy semakin memperhatikan Natsu. Kemudian, Natsu mengigau lagi.

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa?" Lucy mengulangi igauan Natsu, menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat yang ia igaukan.

"keningku..."

"Keningmu?" Lucy masih tidak mengerti dengan igauan Natsu.

"kau..."

"aku?"

"kecup?"

Lucy berusaha menyatukan kata-kata Natsu. "... kenapa keningmu aku kecup?" Hening sesaat.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Lucy teriak sambil menutup mulutnya. 'Natsu menyadari kalau aku mengecup keningnya?' Batin Lucy bergejolak. Diikuti pipinya yang merah merona. Pikiran Lucy yang berkecamuk dibantah oleh igauan Natsu yang berikutnya.

"aku..."

Jantung Lucy berdegup dengan kencang. Namun ia tetap membiarkan Natsu mengigau.

"aku... mencintai..."

Rasanya jantung Lucy akan meledak beberapa saat lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Yosh! Akhirnya Karin bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Sempet kena virus writers block hihihi maafkan aku yaaaa. Semoga kalian masih ingin membaca fic ini hiks hiks. Mari kita balas review.

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX** : Maaf ya karin gak bisa update kilat huhuhu... Habisnya aku suka adegan yang bikin deg-deg-an sih jadi selalu dibikin cliffhanger yang deg-deg-an hahaha

**Yodontknow : **Tebakan anda benar hihihi :3 Untung aja bukan orang jahat ya ;)

**Wirna **: Eng ing eng, ternyata orangnya Natsu hihihihi :3 Terimakasih, semangat juga wirna-chan! :D

**Hana Hii-chan ** : Huahhaa, sebenernya itu ide bagus untuk membuat Lucy pingsan hahaha, tapi Karin tidak tega membuat Lucy terus menderita T-T Maafkan gakbisa update kilat T-T

**RyuuKazekawa **: Kan ceritanya orangtua sayang anak, berapapun uangnya yang penting anak selamet... Huwee Gomenne, karin gak bermaksud nyamain sama ficnya Ryuu-san kok

**Santika widya : **Natsu nyadar gak ya? Hahaha, setelah baca chap ini menurut santika-chan natsu nyadar gak? :3 Maafkan karin, gak bisa update cepet. :

**Akiko nagato **: Huwaa terimakasih akiko-chan :D Ayo akiko-chan bantu aku supaya bikin chap berikutnya lancar biar natsu cepet-cepet sadar hahaha :3

**Hanara VgRyuu **: Asyiiik dibilang so sweet. Terimakasih :D

**Nnatsuki **: Huwee maafkan karin gak bisa update cepet T-T Karin emang hobi bikin orang penasaran huahahaha #ditimpukin

**Azalya Dragneel **: Tenang aja, bukan Atra kok. Di chappie ini mau bikin readers bahagia tanpa kehadiran atra huehehe :3

**Justweirdo **: asyik dibilang greget :3 Terimakasih :D dan maaf juga gak bisa update kilat T-T

**Nshawol56 **: Nyari tabung gas XD Tenang aja, bukan musuh kok :3 Malah Natsu dateng langsung peluk lucy kyaaa :3

**Mitsuka sakurai **: Terimakasih :D

Terimakasih atas review-review keren kaliannnn :D Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena udah 1 bulan lebih gak update T-T Gomen gomen gomen. Tunggu chappie selanjutnya yaa. Semoga gak kena writers block lagi T-T Dan sebenernya aku lagi mau bikin fic baru! Huahaha, yang ini aja belom selesai. Yasudah yasudah tak usah panjang lebar lagi... Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya.

Jaaa~~~


End file.
